Enrôlée avec un Turien
by Pithie B
Summary: Shepard se rend compte qu'après une nuit avec Kaidan, elle a des sentiments pour un autre membre de son équipage. Cette relation toute neuve et difficile risque de faire des jaloux dans le Normandy... Rated M - sexe, dialogues grossiers, vulgarité, etc.
1. Chapter 1 : une esquisse

**Enrôlée avec un Turien **

**Chapitre 1 : une esquisse  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Kaidan. Le voilà. Commence à en avoir marre de le voir. Sa démarche lourde et maladroite, son visage comme partout. Cette fois, je ne peux plus le cacher : il doit savoir.

- Commandant…vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Oui, Kaidan. C'est une affaire assez délicate, j'aimerais que nous parlions de notre dernière fois… ensembles.

- De…oui. C'était vraiment…

- Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je me suis interrogée mais cela n'en faisait pas partie. Pour moi, c'est déjà tout réfléchi : vous ne m'intéressez pas Kaidan.

- Eh bien, c'est assez … direct, Shepard. Ca vous arrive souvent de prendre des décisions après avoir couché avec votre personnel ?

- Vous n'êtes pas encore viré que je sache, alors ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs. Je crois simplement que vous n'êtes pas fait pour moi.

- C'est une gentille façon de dire que je ne vous sers plus à rien, maintenant que vous avez assouvi votre envie…

Silence.

- Excusez-moi…Shepard…commandant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…pas comme ça du moins.

- J'en suis sûre. Rappelez-vous où vous êtes, Alenko. Evitez ce genre de relâchement.

- Oui…commandant…mais j'aimerais comprendre… cette nuit…il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous…vous l'avez ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? vous devez l'avoir ressenti. Alors, pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

- Kaidan, je me dois d'avoir une part d'honnêteté envers vous. Hier soir, j'ai ressenti…quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais…pas pour vous. La vérité, voyez-vous, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre…

Il est profondément intrigué, un peu choqué. La porte de la salle est close, et d'un œil je croise le regard glacé de Garrus derrière la vitre froide. Une seconde, peut-être deux. Puis il disparait. J'ai le cœur dans la gorge.

- Mais qui, Shepard ? Il n'y a que nous sur ce vaisseau…il n'y a… Docteur T'soni ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est elle, Shepard, parce que… je le savais depuis cette fois où vous et elle…

- Ce n'est pas Liara, et détendez-vous un peu. Je pense que nous devrions arrêter cette conversation. Mais n'attendez plus rien de moi… du moins, dans cette relation.

- Commandant…

Je quitte la pièce, les mains moites. J'ai encore le cœur qui bat fort. J'ai le réflexe de descendre après avoir croisé les navigateurs. Pas envie de parler, en tout cas pas à ceux-là. Des bourrés d'informatique, traqueurs, complètement autistes.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas, il n'est pas là. La place d'Ashley est maintenant vide…celle où Wrex circulait également. Je me sens bien seule.

- Shepard… vous allez bien ?

Comme un milliard d'aiguillons qui viendraient se planter dans ma peau, sa voix retentit dans mon dos. Une voix si chaude qui contraste avec son apparence belliqueuse. Je me retourne à peine, car j'ai déjà deviné où il se cachait.

- Ca va, Garrus, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

- Le capitaine Alenko et vous semblez en mauvais termes, vous avez eu « une dispute de couples » comme dirait vos camarades humains. Si c'est le cas, ce doit être très intrusif de ma part d'en parler de la sorte.

- Vous nous écoutiez, Garrus ?

Je suis face à lui maintenant. Il a un mouvement de la tête que je prends comme une sorte d'acquiescement.

- J'ai entendu un mot ou deux. En aucun cas je vous espionnais, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour vous, Shepard. Pour une humaine, je veux dire.

- Kaidan n'accepte pas une rupture, j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat hypnotique.

- Je ne sais pas, Shepard. Chez vous les humains, une nuit est beaucoup plus significative que chez nous autres Turiens. Vous arrivez à vous lier en une seule nuit. Pour nous, il nous faut plusieurs années.

- Et vous avez entendu ça aussi… Ce n'est pas la définition que je donnerais à « _un mot ou deux_ ».

- Je regrette d'être si intime envers vous, Shepard… considérez cela comme de la curiosité.

- Vous pouvez vous montrer aussi intime que vous le voulez, Garrus. Je ne suis pas intimidée.

Garrus a un rictus qui déforme légèrement sa lèvre supérieure.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un être humain. Les Turiens fonctionnent différemment. Nos relations prennent du temps pour se construire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est en aucun cas une spécialité chez nous… alors que chez les humains, ah… ce point de vue est fascinant. Vous êtes une espèce qui peut se lier si vite et par conséquent, se délier tout aussi rapidement.

- Ca ne s'applique pas à toutes les relations. J'aurai tendance à dire que les femmes – humaines – recherchent un seul homme, alors que les hommes humains recherchent plusieurs femmes. Et si vous vous posez la question, sachez que je recherche toujours un homme.

- J'espère que vous le trouverez, Shepard. Je regrette que le capitaine Alenko n'ait pas été… le meilleur parti.

Il fait bouger sa lèvre supérieure. Mon cœur bat fort. Il me regarde en silence. Il est plus grand…et je dois tendre la tête vers lui.

- Et vous, Garrus ?

- Moi, Shepard ?

- Vous n'avez pas de relations…avec quelqu'un de votre espèce, par exemple.

- Sans vouloir vanter quoi que ce soit, les occasions n'ont pas manqué. C'est par choix que j'ai refusé. Pour mieux servir, Shepard. Une relation aurait impliqué trop de sacrifices, trop de souffrances.

- Ca ne vous manque pas ?

Je me rapproche d'un pas. Mon cœur s'emballe.

- Ca a toujours été mon choix que de refuser les relations.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Les choses ne changent pas, Shepard. Je suis toujours là pour vous.

Je bloque. Je suis terrifiée, ne sachant qu'à peine dans quoi je me lance, mais je continue de fixer ses deux billes de pierre qui filent d'un bout à l'autre de mon visage.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire, Shepard ?

- Vous devriez déjà avoir compris, Garrus. Nous sommes ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà et vous n'avez rien remarqué. J'ai beaucoup d'intérêt pour vous.

Il aurait du faire un pas, mais il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde, silencieux, puis sa bouche se déforme.

- J'en ai aussi pour vous. Peut-être même plus qu'il n'en faudrait pour mon commandant. Seulement, je vais vous décevoir, Shepard, mais vous êtes un être humain et même si je ne saurai expliquer cette étrange…attirance envers vous… je reste un Turien avant tout. Il y a quelque chose d'interdit dans vos propos. D'interdit et d'insolite.

Déçue, oui, c'est bien le mot…on est en train de me briser le corps petit bout par petit bout. Mais je reste face à lui, je sens mon visage qui retombe, lui aussi.

- Vous avez peur de quelque chose ?

- Je veux juste rester…concentré.

- Garrus, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe dans votre tête, mais si vous ne m'y aidez pas, nous allons vraiment manquer quelque chose de très intéressant. Et ça pourrait se produire d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je regrette, Shepard, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. Cette conversation ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre le capitaine Alenko et vous la nuit passée.

- C'était une erreur, j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais pour vous au moment-même où mes doigts touchaient sa peau.

- C'est absurde, Shepard ! Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Vous vous êtes vue ? Ca n'a pas lieu d'être. Et je ne serai pas votre nouvelle erreur.

Il voulut remonter, mais mon bras alla lui bloquer le chemin. Je vis ses yeux durs comme la pierre se braquer sur moi et j'eus un frisson délectable d'effroi.

- Commandant…

- Garrus.

- J'ai été très clair avec vous, ne me forcez pas à être plus dur.

- Et si je veux que vous le soyez ?

- Ne me poussez pas, Shepard !

Cette fois, je vois ses petits crocs. Il est penché sur moi, il me domine par sa taille imposante et son armure d'un bleu électrique. Nous nous touchons presque. Je sens son souffle. Son haleine n'a aucune odeur. Je suis terriblement excitée.

- Enlevez-vous.

- Non.

- Commandant…

- Vous resterez ici, c'est un ordre !

Et là, je sens deux griffes se resserrer sur mes épaules comme des étaux. Je suis repoussée contre le mur par sa poigne puissante et ma tête se cogne. J'ai mal. Je crois même que je laisse échapper une petite plainte, à peine audible. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Garrus me tient fermement et son visage se penche vers moi, il laisse paraître ses crocs à quelques centimètres d'un contact.

- Vous croyez que c'est si facile, Shepard ?! Regardez-moi. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seconde qu'une personne comme moi puisse être avec quelqu'un comme vous ? C'est contre-nature. Vous sentez ma peau contre la vôtre ? Ca vous fait mal. Nos deux espèces n'ont rien à faire ensembles. Vous sentez comme je peux vous briser, Shepard. Ca ne vous plairait pas.

Il me relâche et là je ressens comme il m'a serré fort. J'ai encore les marques contre mes bras. Sa marque chaude, brûlante.

Il me passe devant et disparait sans ajouter un mot. Un Turien… putain, mais tellement sex. Et s'il me faisait mal, je m'en fichais…car j'en voulais moi de sa douleur.

Je décide de manger seule dans ma cabine. Là où nous avons couché ensembles avec Kaidan, il y a encore des odeurs de sexe et de moiteur effaçable. Je suis dégoûtée. Je finis par jeter le reste de bouffe et son plastique dans une poubelle en sortant.

« Ca n'a pas lieu d'être ». Pauvre Garrus. A-t-il seulement une idée ? Nous avions tant vécu ensembles. Sauver la vie des gens, ça rapproche.

Je finis mon rapport sur l'équipage. Joker s'amuse avec l'interphone. Il doit penser que tout le monde – ou presque – doit dormir. Je m'en vais lui dire de la mettre en veilleuse. Il me dit que je ne suis pas « drôle ». Non, les commandants sont pas drôles en règle général, ils essaient juste que leur vaisseau ne tourne pas en cabane façon Michou.

Je croise Liara qui me lance son plus beau sourire. Elle a du avoir vent de ma discussion avec Kaidan. Je lui lance un simple « bonne nuit » avant de m'éclipser dans mon bureau. J'aimerais attendre que les odeurs s'effacent dans ma cabine… mais cette nuit, ce sera impossible, je ne pourrais pas y dormir. Et si j'essayais d'aller à l'infirmerie pour y trouver un lit, Liara me tiendrait la jambe toute la nuit… très peu pour moi.

Alors je suis assise là, la tête dans les mains, à me demander où est-ce que sur ce putain de vaisseau, je vais pouvoir dormir en paix, sans être sexuellement harcelée, quand alors j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Shepard…je vous dérange ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : Garrus est revenu. J'ai alors un regain de fierté.

- Je travaillais, mais ne vous gênez pas si vous voulez encore me bousculer.

- Je crois que nous avons été mal compris, Shepard. Mon comportement est de toute évidence…inexcusable, cependant, laissez-moi une chance de vous dire pardon.

- Vous avez retrouvé votre calme habituel, on dirait. Vous avez médité pendant toutes ses heures ?

- Mon attitude était très grossière envers vous, encore une fois, je m'en excuse.

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ?

Silence. Je veux me retourner mais il me surprend en arrivant sur ma droite. Je sursaute à peine et me lève pour le toiser un peu mieux. Il a les mains derrière le dos, il se tient droit, mais il semble un peu mal à l'aise quand même.

- Non, Shepard. Je dois vous dire que notre conversation de tout à l'heure m'a troublé d'une certaine manière. Je ne parviens pas à l'expliquer. Vous me troublez également Shepard. Vous êtes inflexible et plus tenace qu'aucun commandant que j'ai jamais servi. Mais là, vous êtes désemparée, perdue…Tout cela est un peu brouillon. Je pense qu'en tant qu'humaine, vous parvenez à comprendre.

- C'est un peu flou, mais oui, je crois saisir votre pensée…mais rappelez-vous que vous parlez à votre commandant, Garrus. En un instant, je pourrais vous faire retourner dans votre Citadelle. Traitez-moi encore une fois d'enfant perdue, et malgré toute la sympathie que j'ai pour vous, je vous éclipse de ce vaisseau.

Garrus a un espèce de sourire.

- De la sympathie. C'est comme ça que vous dîtes, de la sympathie ? Ce n'était pas de la sympathie qui parlait tout à l'heure.

- Vous êtes d'humeur taquine.

Il rit en haussant ses épaules.

- Garrus, vous me plaisez. J'aime votre façon de parler, la façon dont vos yeux bougent si vite…

- Vous comprenez bien que tout cela est au-dessus de tout ce qui se fait dans la galaxie.

- Parce que vous croyez que nous sommes les seuls ?!

- C'est probable. Combien de Turiens poseraient leurs yeux sur une femme humaine ? Il y en a peu, c'est certain.

- Vous m'avez plu dès que je vous ai rencontré. Et j'aime que vous soyez un Turien.

- N'en faîtes pas trop Shepard.

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je m'avance, un peu, rien qu'un peu. Et poussée par une ombre invisible, ma main se retrouve derrière son crâne, à effleurer sa peau fragile et fine qui râpe le bout de mes doigts. Il ferme les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre et je le sens s'agiter sous un spasme.

- Vous me rendez fou, Shepard.

Mon corps s'agite tout seul. Je veux le rendre encore plus fou. J'enlève mon deuxième gant, et cette deuxième main va se coller à l'armure froide et métallique. Peut-être le ressent-il, car son corps se tend encore davantage et sa tête retombe en roulant. Il rouvre ses deux yeux sur moi, et je vois qu'ils scintillent intensément.

- Dîtes-moi, Shepard, dîtes-moi comment faire pour ne pas vous faire mal.

Je n'en peux plus. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je le regarde comme j'aurai regardé un homme que j'aurai voulu en moi. Et lui je le voulais. J'avance ma bouche, il baisse la tête car il a compris mon intention. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Il y a d'abord le contact un peu rugueux de mes lèvres contre sa bouche dure, puis un morceau de langue râpeuse qui vint gratter la mienne. Il n'a aucune odeur. Il n'a pas de goût. La présence de sa langue vient vite s'imposer dans ma bouche, car elle est longue et plus grosse. Je la sens titiller la mienne avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'aurait fallu mais le contact est si fort, si agréable. Je le laisse faire, je le laisse comprendre et mes mains se remettent à caresser l'arrière de son crâne. Zone sensible. Je l'entends gémir. Et cette fois, ses mains se délient et viennent attraper ma taille qu'il serre contre lui. Il serre fort et je retrouve le contact dur et violent d'avant. Je suis de plus en plus excitée. J'ai envie de son corps. Il me pousse contre le bureau, les mains sur mes hanches, sa bouche puissamment pressée contre la mienne et même s'il n'a pas de lèvres, il parvient à m'embrasser sensuellement. C'est indescriptible. C'est au-delà de tout ce que mes fantasmes nocturnes avaient pu concevoir dans mon esprit lubrique.

Il fait une pause pour retirer les morceaux de son armure qu'il laisse tomber au sol. Il n'est plus qu'avec cette tenue de cuir qui laisse paraître tous ces atouts masculins. Je me serre contre lui, il prend mes fesses contre lui. Il semble vouloir mener le jeu. Sa tête vint effleurer la mienne. On se caresse un peu plus tendrement car on sait que le moment est crucial. Et chacun on se demande si ce ne sera pas irréversible. Pour moi, ça l'est déjà. Il se recule un peu, mais j'ai noué mes jambes autour de lui. Sa taille a quelque chose d'étrangement féminin, délicat. Je me rétracte. Il serre ses griffes sur mes fesses, je gémis. Je me mords les lèvres, le regarde avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Il hésite encore peut-être. Mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Je décide de ne plus le faire douter en collant ma bouche euphorique sur la sienne. Cette fois, j'avance ma langue dans son palais vierge de langue humaine. Je touche à ses dents pointues, me retire, puis ré-avance contre son organe humide et rugueux que je viens caresser avec tous les sous-entendus du monde. Il ne tarde pas à répliquer et cette fois, son torse se plaque contre mes seins. Il sent le contact chaud et ça l'excite encore plus. Sa langue vient me répondre en enlaçant la mienne et ses mains ne quittent pas mes fesses qu'ils serrent et desserrent. Il les fait bouger légèrement contre lui et ses hanches commencent à répondre naturellement à l'appel sexuel. C'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

D'un coup de griffe mal maîtrisé, il déchire une partie de ma tenue qui met à nue une cuisse et m'effleure la jambe au passage. Il a un mouvement d'effroi mais je le retiens contre moi. Je lui fais comprendre que je n'ai pas mal, qu'il ne peut pas me blesser. Alors je retire mas tenue entière sous ses yeux effarés. Mon corps d'humaine parfaite vient s'offrir à lui, lui, le Turien violent. Mon corps est brûlant de fièvre.

Et là, je la vois. Une forme insolite, incontestablement dure et puissante dans ce cuir moulant. Elle lui indique la direction, bien au-delà des mœurs, des idées reçues, des races et des espèces. Il était un homme, j'étais une femme. J'avais envie de lui, et lui de moi. Je la veux. Je la veux en moi. Je la veux maintenant et je me caresse les seins sous ses yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, se penche pour m'embrasser encore. Je me courbe contre lui. Il retient mes hanches et me caresse tout doucement. C'est bon, si léger, presque que ça chatouille. J'égare ma main sur son sexe que je caresse de bas en haut. Je sens qu'il est extrêmement dur, qu'il a la même forme qu'un pénis humain et ça me rassure presque. L'effet est le même : Garrus met un court instant pour enlever sa tenue. Il me révèle un torse terriblement séduisant, malgré les écailles et cet aspect rugueux. Mais plus encore, son membre est brûlant et c'est d'un coup de rein plutôt vigoureux qu'il rentre en moi.

C'est presque plus doux que ce que j'avais imaginé, malgré ce qu'il me donne. Il me tient toujours par les fesses, il les serre de nouveau et se déchaîne. Il gémit aussi et je revois ses dents. Il me surélève contre lui et nos bouches s'emmêlent. Nos langues vont lécher à peu près tout et quand je me retrouve contre lui, à sentir ses coups puissants, je mords sa peau de reptile tout en serrant ses muscles de mes mains. Sa tête se retrouve contre mes seins qu'il vient lécher tout à coup. Sa langue râpeuse en train de titiller mes tétons et son regard se relève sur moi. J'ai envie d'hurler des choses très crues, mais je me retiens. Son regard pourtant semble m'y encourager…me dire qu'il n'attend que ça. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé si vicieux, si érotique.

Son mouvement s'intensifie. Il ne prend plus la peine de varier. Cette fois, il est rapide et précis, il est encore plus fort et bientôt, il se retrouve sur moi, allongée sur le bureau en train de grogner. Je gémis comme une folle. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Il penche sa tête contre moi, on s'embrasse maladroitement, puis, il va se caser entre le meuble et mon épaule. Il va jouir. Je sens son membre bouger différemment. Il grogne dans mon cou. Sa peau râcle contre la mienne et je vois son bassin s'enfoncer contre le mien. Il grogne encore plus fort, de manière plus insensée, moins maîtrisée et très rapidement, cela s'intensifie alors que ses mouvements sont de plus en plus précis vers mon point sensible. Je crie avec lui. Il lâche un grognement encore plus beau alors qu'il jouit en moi, ses griffes retenant mes bras, sa tête toujours collée contre mon cou. Il continue de bouger alors qu'il se vide, tremblant, excité comme l'enfer. Sa langue vint lécher toute la hauteur de ma gorge alors que ses reins me donnent un dernier coup sec. J'embrasse son crâne dur et mes mains viennent effleurer sa colonne.

Il s'immobilise finalement sur moi et contre mon sein, je sens son cœur qui martyrise le mien. Ce fut court, mais d'une intensité qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu égaler. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de lui tous les jours, en imaginant cette scène et la refoulant aussitôt ? Ca avait été beau, ça avait été fort, tendre, brutal, d'une putain d'authenticité. Nous n'avions pas triché, nous n'avions pas simulé. Nous étions tous deux écorchés l'un contre l'autre. Véridique humaine et violent Turien.

Je suis la première à rompre le silence.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Garrus ?

- Je devrais vous poser la question à vous, ma peau vous a griffé, regardez, c'est bien du sang qu'il y a sur votre ventre.

Il se retire et je vois que son membre n'a pas dégrossi. Je constate alors les marques brûlantes du contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Ses écailles m'ont éraflé le ventre, les cuisses, une partie du buste, et il y a un peu de sang, mais je ne souffre qu'à moitié. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre ce sentiment d'unicité qui m'inonde.

Il s'éloigne pour reprendre sa tenue de cuir. Je sens comme une tension qui vient briser mon petit instant de satisfaction.

- Vous n'êtes pas un de ces romantiques, vous, lui dis-je.

- Vous m'avez séduit, Shepard. Je suis peut-être trop faible pour vous résister. Mais je ne veux pas continuer à vous faire du mal en m'exposant à vous. Le traitement que je vous ai infligé est d'une sauvagerie que vous ne méritez pas. Je n'ai juste… pas pu me contrôler.

- On ne contrôle pas toujours tout, Garrus. Parfois c'est même mieux comme ça.

Il est déjà habillé. Je ne tarde pas à prendre l'exemple. Après tout, nous pouvions encore être surpris. Il finit par se rapprocher de moi. Sa main griffue passe délicatement contre le cuir sur mon torse.

- Cela… n'arrivera plus, Shepard. Je ne veux plus vous faire ce mal. C'est impensable pour moi. Je vous respecte beaucoup trop.

Il se penche pour me donner un ultime baiser sans intentions sensuelles. Il est tendre, délicat, presque trop poli.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Garrus ?

- Considérons cette fois comme notre unique nuit de plaisir charnel, car il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Pas tant que je saurai comment vous faire du bien sans me frotter à vous.

- Je trouve ça complètement idiot. Vous ne me faîtes pas mal. Vous me faîtes même beaucoup de bien. Oubliez un peu ces marques… elles partiront.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça pour moi. Comment pourrais-je pleinement me plonger en vous en sachant ce que je vous fais subir ? Laissez-moi un peu de temps, Shepard.

Il y a un silence. Je devine qu'il veut quitter la pièce, il commence même à ramasser ses morceaux d'armure.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet.

Il s'immobilise pour me répondre.

- C'était d'une force que je n'aurai pas imaginé, pas avec mon espèce du moins. Je maintiens à dire que vous me rendez vraiment fou, Shepard. C'est indescriptible, mais le fait est là. Je vous suis totalement dévoué.

- Si vous m'êtes si dévoué, vous devrez me faire l'amour un jour ou l'autre.

- Permettez-moi de refuser, c'est trop risqué pour vous. Je peux être beaucoup plus violent et incontrôlable que ça.

- Vous ne tiendrez jamais, Garrus.

- Vous avez probablement raison, Shepard, et je sais comme vous aimez provoquer les gens et les situations. Vous êtes même plutôt douée pour ça. Considérez mes paroles avec un peu de sagesse avant de vous impliquer trop vite. J'aimerais que rien ne soit regretté…Shepard…

Il passe le dos de sa main contre ma joue. Je savoure en fermant les yeux. Une de ses griffes s'attarde sur mes lèvres. Je la baise tendrement et respire une odeur qui vient d'apparaître. Une odeur salée, presque insaisissable, mais bien là. Je rouvre les yeux et tombe dans son regard brut. Deux lueurs illuminent ses yeux noirs et glacés. Ses narines se dilatent et il me donne un unique baiser dans lequel il veut mettre toute son affection. Je me sens complète, alors que ses bras viennent enlacer ma taille d'une manière si transparente que presque imaginée par mes sens.

- Bonne nuit, Shepard.

Il sort alors. Me voilà seule dans le froid et son odeur a disparut avec lui. Je ne la retrouve ni sur moi, ni sur le bureau, ni nulle part ailleurs. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie d'aller le retrouver près du Mako, car je sais qu'il ne dormira pas tout de suite.

Extenuée, je m'endors sur mon siège.


	2. Chapter 2 : un rêve éveillé

**Un rêve éveillé**

Les jours qui suivirent me rendirent morose. Garrus me traitait comme il m'avait toujours traité : comme son supérieur. Il ne fit pas une seule référence à notre instant de plaisir. Lui parler ? J'en étais incapable. Il me gelait littéralement sur place quand je le croisais. C'est à peine si je pouvais supporter son regard sur moi. J'en avais le cœur qui se rompait. Chaque fois. Et la nuit, quand je repensais à nous, mon corps frissonnait.

Les semaines passèrent et les marques avaient disparu. J'avais juste commencé à m'y habituer et même qu'une fois, j'avais voulu leur redonner leur profondeur en m'entaillant la peau avec un petit couteau. Ce soir-là, je fus surprise par Liara, en bonne fouille-merde qu'elle est, et qui prit ce qu'elle avait vu comme une excuse pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, elle appela Chakwas et lui raconta que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide.

- Docteur, je peux vous assurer que je n'avais pas l'intention de me taillader les veines…

J'étais furieuse qu'elle m'ait vu, mais je tâchais de le cacher. Si je m'énervais, il se pouvait que Chakwas m'administre des médicaments. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Chakwas hésite, ses petites lèvres étroitement pincées.

- Reposez-vous ici cette nuit, commandant, je vais rester avec vous, si vous le désirez. Nous parlerons de tout ça.

- Je peux très bien rester avec le commandant, docteur, répliqua aussitôt Liara avant d'ajouter d'un ton mielleux. Vous n'êtes plus très jeune docteur, aussi faire des nuits blanches…

- Vous dîtes sûrement vrai, Liara. Voilà pourquoi je vous demanderai de régler une part du travail toute seule. Ca me déchargera un peu. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'espère ?

Liara fait la grimace.

- Aucun ! assura-t-elle.

Et la mine déconfite, elle fait volte-face pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Dès que la porte se fut fermée, Chakwas se retourne sur moi.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne la laissez pas indifférente cette petite.

- Si j'avais le choix, je préférerai qu'elle me fiche la paix.

Je fus aussitôt plus détendue. Chakwas me relance.

- Vous savez commandant, après ce que nous avons traversé, il m'est peu surprenant que nous soyons tous frappé par un petit « coup de blues ». Voilà des mois que nous faisons chou blanc avec les Moissonneurs. Le Conseil ne nous soutient qu'à moitié de ce que nous avions imaginé et ce n'est pas le Capitaine Anderson qui retournera tous ces singes politiques ! Même vous, vous avez le droit de souffler un peu, Shepard.

Pendant un instant, j'avais imaginé que Chakwas m'avait percé à jour. Aussi, l'occasion était trop belle pour que je ne la saisisse pas. Si je prétextais une petite baisse de motivation quant à cette mission de Moissonneurs – qui me préoccupait finalement moins que mes relations sentimentales – Chakwas allait sûrement mordre à l'hameçon.

- L'équipe compte sur moi, dis-je simplement.

- Oui, nous comptons tous sur vous, commandant. Mais vous êtes une femme. Et même si vous êtes la plus forte femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, il vous faut évacuer toute cette pression. Je vais vous prescrire quelque chose de très efficace…

- Docteur, je ne pense pas que les médicaments seraient efficaces, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Mais Chakwas écrivait déjà sur un morceau de papier. D'un geste vif, elle le déchire et me le tend.

_Club privé BlackCat _

_Beregale_

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Dîtes que vous venez de ma part.

- Beregale ?

- Dans la nébuleuse du Croissant.

Elle se met à ranger quelques dossiers. Je regarde toujours le papier, incrédule. Chakwas fréquentait vraiment ce genre d'endroits ? Des clubs privés… ?

- Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, fit-elle comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, les études de médecine sont épuisantes. Je sortais beaucoup il y a quelques années.

Je ne dis rien. Chakwas se tourne vers moi.

- Ca vous changera les idées, vous verrez. Conviez quelques filles du vaisseau. Enfin pas toutes…sinon Liara va vous en vouloir. Mais allez-y avec quelqu'un qui ne vous embêtera pas…quelqu'un qui a besoin de dire « stop » à la pression.

Quelqu'un qui veuille dire « stop » à la pression ? D'autres filles dans le vaisseau ? Bonne question, tiens. Il n'y en avait qu'une à qui je pouvais demander ça. C'est donc avec Tali que je décidais d'attérir sur la planète Beregale.

Modérément armées, nous errons quelques instants dans les secteurs pauvres de la cité volcanique. Il y faisait chaud comme dans un four et nos tenues de cuir nous collaient à la peau.

Le club se tenait sur l'autre rive du spatioport. Nous prenons un taxi dans lequel je reste silencieuse. Tali n'est pas très bavarde. J'espérais qu'elle allait me divertir un peu pendant cette longue soirée.

On nous dépose juste devant le club. Deux Turiens à l'entrée jouent aux cartes sur le sol. Ils se relèvent dès qu'ils nous voient approcher.

- Mesdames, firent-ils.

- On vient de la part de… Chakwas, dis-je.

- Bien sûr.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils nous font passer.

Tali sur mes talons, je rentre la première et une odeur douce et suintante me chatouille les narines. L'atmosphère est nettement plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur, il règne comme un souffle frais purifiant.

J'avance dans un couloir, plissant les yeux dans les lumières roses, car elles m'éclataient la rétine.

J'écarte un rideau de perles pour déboucher dans une pièce cosy, où étaient assis une petite vingtaine de couples, près de scénettes où dansaient d'élégantes Asari. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, les Asari.

Une musique aux airs faussement latino retentissait, mais l'ambiance était calme et personne n'élevait la voix.

Nous prenons place à côté d'une scénette. L'Asari qui y danse nous fait un clin d'œil. J'en avais vu des plus vulgaires que ça, aussi celle-là dans sa tenue résille m'indifférait presque.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Tali ? fis-je pour rompre le silence.

La Quarienne n'avait rien dit depuis l'atterrissage.

- C'est un endroit agréable, dit-elle enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert ? demande une serveuse qui s'était avancée.

Une humaine celle-là.

- Deux cocktails maison, dis-je.

- Shepard, je ne bois pas, répliqua Tali.

- C'est le docteur qui nous a dit de nous soigner Tali, vous n'allez pas contredire les prescriptions d'un médecin, si ?

- Non, je suppose.

- Et je suis votre commandant.

- Oui, très bien.

Je fais un signe entendu à la serveuse qui s'éloigne avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis un peu surprise, Shepard, reprend Tali. C'est la première fois que nous ne sommes que les deux, j'aurai imaginé que le docteur T'Soni nous accompagnerait.

- Non, pas Liara, elle a du travail sur le Normandy avec le docteur Chakwas. Il me fallait bien une compagne féminine pour m'aider à évacuer cette pression.

- Certainement, Shepard. Et je suis flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi. Nous n'avons pas eu souvent l'occasion de nous parler…avec ce qu'il s'est passé…Sovereign…Saren…

- On ne va pas s'embrouiller avec ces histoires ce soir, Tali. Je préfère qu'on parle d'autres choses.

Elle semble alors mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait commis une bêtise.

- Bien sûr, commandant, quelle idiote je fais… vous reparler des troubles alors que vous essayez de vous détendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tali. Tenez, voici nos cocktails.

La serveuse nous les pose sur la table avant de repartir à une autre table. Je prends mon verre glacé entre mes doigts, le lève et le cogne contre celui de Tali. Elle ne semble pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Avec votre verre. Ce bruit.

Elle reproduit mon geste avec son verre contre le mien. Je souris.

- C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez peut-être pas ça. C'est très humain, il faut dire. Quand je cogne mon verre contre le vôtre – comme ça – c'est un moyen de vous dire d'apprécier votre boisson pendant que j'apprécie la mienne.

Je fais cliquer mon verre une dernière fois contre le sien et avale deux gorgées. Le liquide est doux, sucré et il se trouve vite un chemin jusqu'à mon estomac. J'ai l'impression de boire ces vieux bonbons que je mangeais quand j'étais gamine, le goût acidulé en moins.

- Oh ! C'est … très humain en effet. Mais j'aime beaucoup le son que ça produit. C'est très agréable à l'oreille.

Elle veut refaire tinter son verre contre le mien, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Non, non, en fait c'est très agaçant, lui assurais-je. Et ça ne se fait qu'une fois, normalement, pas à chaque fois qu'on veut boire.

- Ah ! Je comprends, très bien.

Elle détache un interstice en bas de son bas et enfile l'extrémité de la paille à l'intérieur. Je vois son cocktail qui descend gentiment.

Il faut que j'attende la fin de notre deuxième cocktail pour qu'elle commence à parler.

- Vous savez, Shepard, je ne bois d'habitude jamais avec mes supérieurs.

- Moi non plus.

- Le docteur Chakwas est une véritable professionnelle. Je me sens déjà mieux.

- Vous savez, il ne faut pas être docteur pour savoir ça.

Tali commande un autre verre d'un signe de la main. Je m'en amuse presque. Finalement, ma distraction sera de la voir se saouler un peu.

- Vous allez finir mal si vous buvez trop, lui dis-je.

Elle ne me répond rien. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais je les devine sur l'Asari de tout à l'heure. Cette dernière se trémousse sur un rythme langoureux, jetant ses regards charmeurs tout autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tali, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

- Cette femme est si souple, souffle-t-elle. Comment peut-elle se…faire ça ?

- C'est une danseuse, elles sont souvent très souples.

Elle enfile sa paille pour boire encore.

- Nous autres Quariens, ne sommes pas aussi souples… nous ne pouvons pas toucher nos pieds par exemple.

- Rassurez-vous beaucoup d'humains non plus ne peuvent pas.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'éclate de rire.

- Ais-je fais une plaisanterie ? demande aussitôt Tali.

- Oui, en quelques sortes.

Elle a l'air fier d'elle. Je vois son quatrième cocktail arriver entre ses mains. Je la trouve plutôt adroite de ses trois doigts. Elle tient le verre d'une poigne ferme comme s'il allait s'échapper. Je me retrouve à penser aux mains de Garrus. Presque les mêmes doigts. Je les revois passer sur moi. Et mon esprit s'égare à penser au-delà.

- Vous l'aimez bien, commandant.

La voix de Tali me sort de ma torpeur moite. Quand je relève les yeux sur elle, elle se tient de manière étrangement courbée, mais courbée sur la droite… ou bien, est-ce moi qui aie trop bu ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, Tali ?

- Ce n'est pas un secret, Shepard. Le Normandy entier est au courant de votre histoire avec le capitaine Alenko.

- Ah…vous parlez de Kaidan.

Encore une fois, je crus qu'on s'était introduit dans mes pensées pour en extraire les informations les plus intimes.

- Kaidan est un homme bien, mais il ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin, plus maintenant.

- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Tali ne s'efforce même pas de poser les questions, elle affirme. Je la dévisage sans savoir si elle est encore trop saoule pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle dit. Aussi, je décide de jouer le jeu.

- C'est cela. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

- J'ai étudié tout ça, Shepard. Les relations. Selon votre espèce, Kaidan Alenko a tous les atouts physiques susceptibles de correspondre aux attentes de femme humaine.

- Ca ne passe pas que par les atouts physiques, dis-je alors. Heureusement qu'il faut autre chose.

Tali est encore plus penchée qu'avant. Je me demande même si elle ne va pas tomber. Je me recule sur mon siège, en position de défense.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans les relations à ce point, Tali ?

- Je n'en ai jamais partagé. Pas même avec des hommes de mon espèce. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je suis si intriguée.

- Quand vous dîtes « jamais partagé »…c'était votre volonté ou c'est parce que vous n'en avez jamais eu l'occasion ?

- Eh bien… un peu des deux. J'ai refusé quelques hommes et le reste a souvent été platonique. Non réciproque. Beaucoup de souffrance. Après ça, je suis partie en pèlerinage.

Malgré l'alcool dans ses veines, elle est encore mal à l'aise. Je me mets à penser qu'elle n'en aurait sans doute jamais parlé autrement. J'ai un peu de peine pour elle. A moi à qui l'amour a toujours été un jeu, je ne pouvais décemment pas la réconforter. Après tout, moi non plus je n'avais jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Pas étonnant avec ma réputation de frigidaire… Pourtant, je ne me trouvais pas moche. Au contraire, j'avais appris à aimer ce corps pâle, endurci par les blessures et la guerre, et ces yeux en amande, noirs pour ceux que je n'aimais pas, mais pour les autres, ils étaient marrons. Et même mes cheveux, que j'avais si rarement coiffés, d'un blond sale, un peu terne. Rien d'une icône, mais dans l'armée, ça en jetait quand même.

- Allez, Tali, on a assez traîné ici.

Bordel, elle avait réussit à me filer un coup de blues au dernier moment. Note pour moi-même : éviter de ressortir avec elle.

Au moment où je me lève, je la vois s'effondrer sur le flanc. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ?

- Debout, allez !

- Shepard…

Elle murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

Je l'épaule sans comprendre, remercie la serveuse et quitte le club. Tali est toute légère… ou alors c'est quelque chose que je tiens de l'entraînement. Je la traîne jusqu'au taxi et la fourre dedans sans trop de ménagement.

Elle y vomit…

Difficile de décrire un Quarien en train de vomir. On sait pas trop d'où ça sort, si ce n'est que la même feinte que tout à l'heure s'ouvre pour laisser couler le liquide brumeux. Bien sûr. Nous n'avions rien mangé et mon estomac rempli d'alcool ne sentait même plus la faim.

On nous dépose à quelques ruelles du spatioport. Heureusement que les taxis n'ont pas de chauffeur, sinon je n'imagine pas la gueule qu'il aurait fait en voyant qu'on avait dégueulassé sa banquette.

Tali peut à peine marcher lorsque je la ramène au vaisseau. Liara se précipite vers nous.

- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?!

- Non… enfin si… par un peu de trop de cocktails, n'est-ce pas, Tali ?

Un rot énorme s'échappe de son masque. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de rire et un certain dégoût.

- Retournez au travail, je vais la ramener dans sa cabine.

- Bien, commandant.

Pour une fois que je me débarrasse facilement d'elle…

La pauvre Tali est dans un état pitoyable. Je l'allonge sur sa couche et lui replie les bras contre elle. Elle bredouille un « merci, Shepard » à peine audible.

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? lui fis-je, prête à partir.

Elle marmonne quelque chose. Je prends ça pour un « oui » et me retourne vers la sortie.

Et là, je tombe face à Kaidan. Il est arcbouté contre la porte, il a tout vu, tout entendu sûrement. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs et méchants.

- Vous êtes aux petits soins, Shepard, me dit-il, un tic nerveux agitant sa lèvre supérieure.

- Vous avez l'air énervé. Un problème, Alenko ?

- Vous ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom, c'est peut-être ça le problème.

Je sors pour éviter à Tali une nouvelle dispute. J'espère vraiment ne pas en arriver là. Après tout, j'étais moi aussi bien alcoolisée…

- Où êtes-vous allée cette nuit, commandant ?

Il devait être une heure assez avancée de la nuit…et voilà que lui me ressort le coup que même mes parents n'auraient plus osé me sortir…surtout à mon âge.

- Cette information ne vous regarde pas.

- Vous n'étiez que toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saoulez dans un bar…bel exemple pour un commandant, Shepard !

- Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais je ne suis pas un exemple du tout. Un exemple n'aurait pas couché avec vous.

Je l'ai rendu furieux avec cette remarque. Il sert les dents, puis hésite un instant mais finit par faire volte-face. Je soupire doucement. Sûrement n'a-t-il pas osé me répliquer quoi que ce soit. Boulet, va.

Il devait savoir que s'il s'emportait trop, il serait éclipsé du vaisseau. Je m'en retourne alors la tête haute. J'ai la curieuse impression de marcher au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Et tout d'un coup, je me retrouve dans ma cabine alors que… finalement, je n'avais pas envie d'y être.

Tout est silencieux dans les couloirs du Normandy. Pour une fois, Joker ne fait pas le con. J'ai soudain envie de m'amuser un peu avec le micro quand, en remontant les marches pour retourner dans mon aile, je croise Garrus.

Il se dresse au-dessus de moi comme un oiseau qui a repéré sa proie. Il s'arrête alors dans les escaliers. J'en fais de même.

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Je vous ai entendu rentrer tout à l'heure. Comment se porte Tali ?

- Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour elle ou vous cherchiez une excuse pour me croiser, Garrus ?

Je le prends légèrement au dépourvu, mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre. J'ai trop d'alcool dans la tête.

- Un peu des deux, répond-il finalement. J'aimerais croire que vous avez passé du bon temps avec notre expert mécanicienne.

Il retrousse ses lèvres, presque à la manière de Kaidan et je suis soudain pris d'un étrange mal-être.

- Rassurez-moi, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Tali et moi avons fait autre chose que boire ?

- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, en effet, avoue-t-il sans honte. Mais j'ose espérer que vous… n'êtes pas ce genre de femme, Shepard.

Comment peut-il rester si froid après m'avoir fait l'amour si violemment ? Je lui laisse quelques secondes de réminiscences silencieuses. Il détourne la tête. J'ai dû réussir à le rendre mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, je vais vous dire bonne nuit, Shepard, reprend-il alors.

Je lui adresse un signe entendu et reprend ma montée des marches. J'arrive à sa hauteur et il n'a pas bougé. Je fais mine que la zone est trop petite pour le croiser alors que j'aurais eu largement la place de passer. Mais là, je le frôle…je le frôle même avec une main qui s'égare sur le torse de son armure un instant. Je l'entends souffler fort. Il continue de me fixer et ses yeux deviennent étrangement plus durs. Il a comme un sourire dans le vide.

- Je vous rends nerveux ?

- Pas seulement nerveux.

Je m'avance contre lui. Il veut reculer mais il est prisonnier du mur derrière lui, et j'entends son armure cogner contre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Shepard ?

- Je vous dis bonne nuit, Garrus.

Il me regarde longuement. Je vois son sourire. Sa main de Turien vient caresser mon visage quémandeur de baisers.

- Allons, Shepard, vous avez trop bu.

- Vous avez raison, je suis si saoule que je ne retrouve plus ma cabine. Vous devriez raccompagner votre commandant avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Il suit le conseil. Ses mains puissantes viennent m'enlacer et il me porte en haut des marches. Je suis comme dans un rêve éveillé. Ma tête vient se blottir contre son armure. Elle rebondit légèrement alors qu'il s'arrête pour ouvrir les portes. Il est fort. Il ne fait presque aucun effort pour me soulever. Enfin, il me couche sur ce lit où Kaidan et moi nous étions unis. Un profond dégoût m'envahit alors et je ressens à peu près ce que devait ressentir Tali dans le taxi tout à l'heure.

- Garrus, restez avec moi, lui dis-je alors.

Il est assis au bord du lit et me toise d'un regard attendri.

- Je ne comptais pas partir, Shepard.

Et sa main griffue vient caresser mon bras nu.


	3. Chapter 3 : quand tout se complique

_Note de l'auteur : Attention, ce chapitre contient des SPOILERS. Evitez de le lire si vous n'avez pas fini Mass Effect 2. _

**Enrôlée avec un Turien **

**Chapitre 3 : quand tout se complique  
**

* * *

Il ne se passa rien cette nuit-là. Mais j'étais comblée. Il aurait pu rester toutes les nuits à me caresser le bras. Et alors que notre relation semblait s'ouvrir à nouveau, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

Des mois que nous traquions les Moissonneurs, les Geths, bref tout ce bordel-là. Il fallait bien que l'un de leur vaisseau nous retrouve. Une mission tranquille, un secteur passé au peigne fin et pourtant, on tombe sur ces connards.

C'est dans ces moments où tout pète autour de nous, qu'on se rend compte de pleins de choses.

Par exemple, alors qu'on nous explosait le cul du Normandy, j'ai vu Kaidan s'occuper de l'équipage, vérifier qu'ils étaient tous dans la nacelle de secours. Je l'ai vu se retourner vers moi et me lancer :

- Shepard !

- Foutez-le-camp d'ici !

J'ai peur. Kaidan acquiesce et disparait avec le reste de l'équipage. Je me lance à l'assaut du Normandy en feu pour récupérer Joker. Ce grand héros est resté pour tenter de limiter les dégâts…mais dégâts déjà il y a. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à sauver dans ces instants si ce n'est notre propre peau ?

Le vaisseau est éventré par l'attaque. Je force Joker à quitter son poste et le traînant dans la dernière nacelle. J'ai coupé mon link avec les autres membres. J'ai peur d'entendre Garrus. Il y a eu alors cette explosion. Je suis soufflée loin du vaisseau et l'atmosphère m'oppresse. Mon masque se craquèle. Je vais étouffer.

J'ai crû mourir alors. Mais des tas d'événements se sont produits dès lors. L'arrivée de Cerberus, le briefing de l'homme trouble…les Récolteurs.

Je suis restée morte deux ans. Deux ans. Et tout me manquait. Mais j'avais toujours mes souvenirs, cela valait mieux que de ne plus rien avoir. Et j'avais une cicatrice. Moche et encore ouverte sur mes muscles. Cerberus m'avait rendu mon corps, mais à quel prix ? Avais-je perdu toux ceux qui avaient un jour partagé mon vaisseau ?

Non, me répondit-on. Ils avaient survécu. Grâce à moi en partie. Alors je suis partie à leur recherche. Indirectement bien entendu, car l'homme trouble me tenait par les couilles…couilles que je n'avais pas d'ailleurs.

La vie à bord du Normandy 2.0 était nettement différente de l'ancienne. Déjà parce qu'il manquait les bonnes personnes. Certes, Chakwas et Joker étaient toujours là. Un bonheur quand je voyais ce qui m'accompagnait. Miranda et Jacob par exemple. Elle : droguée du boulot qui le soir venu prenait toutes les excuses du monde pour justifier qu'elle était dénudée dans sa cabine devant son ordinateur.

Lui : moulé dans son cuir noir et blanc, toujours à croiser les bras pour mettre en avant ses muscles, à prôner l'excellence et la justice, tout en prenant les poses les plus grotesques pour sortir du paysage.

J'allais retomber en dépression. Avec cette histoire de Récolteurs en plus. C'était trop pesant. Et alors que je m'étais collée dans le crâne l'idée que plus jamais je ne reverrais Garrus, je le retrouvais. Il avait gardé sa prestance, son élégance naturelle. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs et alors que nous nous retrouvions dans la pire des galères, je me sentais troublée. Peut-être le fut-il aussi. Lorsque nous ramenâmes Garrus à bord du Normandy, il était blessé au visage.

Il me sembla attendre des jours entiers, pourtant ce ne fut que quelques heures après que Garrus réapparut, la moitié du visage défigurée. Son armure avait prit un coup, elle aussi. Elle avait été comme rongée par le feu. La peau de Garrus avait été arrachée, laissant place à une plaie d'un rose brûlé.

- J'avais renoncé à tout espoir de vous revoir, me glissa-t-il en salle de conférence.

Jacob et Miranda se jetèrent un regard suspicieux.

Mais encore, nous furent pris par les balles et les explosions. L'arrivée de nouveaux membres, les retrouvailles avec Tali. Qu'avait-elle fait pendant deux ans ? Elle aussi fut heureuse de me retrouver. Je ne pouvais que partager cette sensation. Depuis Cerberus, tout me paraissait étranger. Je voulus en parler avec Joker, mais même IDA me mettait mal à l'aise.

Un soir, je descendis donc sur le pont 2 pour y retrouver Chakwas. Quel bonheur de pouvoir circuler dans l'infirmerie sans avoir peur de tomber sur Liara !

- Vous vouliez me parler, Shepard ?

- Vous n'auriez pas un petit remontant, je me sens groggy.

Chakwas a un petit sourire. Elle n'hésite pas et sort la bouteille qu'elle cachait entre deux armoires.

- A quoi buvons-nous ?

- Je dirais … à l'avenir !

- A l'avenir !

Ce fut deux cul-sec.

- Vous vous faîtes à toute cette nouveauté, commandant ?

- Vous piquez dans le vif, répliquais-je en reposant mon verre dans l'idée de me resservir.

- Peut-être devriez-vous chercher à connaître un peu nos nouveaux membres. Après tout, nous sommes tous dans le même bourbier.

Ses yeux retombent en disant cela.

Je décidais d'appliquer le conseil du docteur. L'infirmerie était située à côté du bureau de Miranda. J'entrais sans frapper, j'avais pris l'habitude sur mon ancien vaisseau. Seulement, voilà. Miranda était une très belle femme. Et là, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure heure, car elle était mi-nue devant son écran. Le coude posé sur le bureau, le doigt dans la bouche. Elle mime la surprise en me voyant arriver.

- Oh ! Commandant…si je m'attendais à vous voir !

- Je vous dérange ?

- Pas du tout, j'allais me coucher.

Elle ressert son peignoir de soie autour de ses hanches d'un geste faussement maladroit. Ce geste lui découvre un sein qu'elle fait mine de ne pas remarquer. Je reste perplexe.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, commandant ?

Bêtement, je m'étais attardée sur ce sein et avait laissé le silence prendre place.

- Oubliez ça, je reviendrai demain. Bonne nuit.

Garrus était juste dans la salle d'à côté. Nous avions eu l'occasion de parler de ces deux dernières années, ce qu'il avait fait, comment il s'en était sorti. Il m'avait parlé de Liara, disant qu'elle marchait en vendant des informations sur Illium. Mais après ces deux ans, nous n'avions pas reparlé de notre relation passée. Je me torturais à penser qu'il avait laissé tomber, malgré ses regards parfois trop insistants.

Mais les choses devinrent plus difficiles à gérer le jour où Jack nous rejoignit. Elle avait un côté fascinant, mais fallait juste pas la faire chier.

- Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?! me lança-t-elle un jour alors que je l'avais rejointe dans la salle des machines, son petit coin à elle.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, avais-je trouvé à lui répondre.

C'était vrai. Elle m'intriguait. Je retrouvais en elle le côté bestial de Garrus peut-être. Mais la fille était hargneuse, pas respectueuse comme lui. Trop dur de tenir une conversation plus de cinq minutes avec elle. Parfois je préférais même couper court à mes investigations sur son passé.

Mais Jack s'investissait. Pas sur le plan social, non, mais dans l'équipe, elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. Elle qui m'avait juré ne jamais vouloir se mêler à un groupe qu'elle pourrait appeler « amis ». Plusieurs fois, sous les balles, elle se révéla plus altruiste que je n'aurais pensé. Même qu'une fois, elle accepta de se prendre une balle pour protéger Garrus lors d'une mission sur Horizon.

- Bordel ! lâcha-t-elle alors que Chakwas lui retirait la balle à l'infirmerie. J'vous jure que j'f'rai tout pour plus revenir ici !

Elle réussit à me faire sourire ce jour-là.

J'avais revu Kaidan. On s'était même disputés à cause de Cerberus. Depuis son email désolé, je n'avais plus de nouvelles et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'avais enfin trouvé une excuse pour qu'il ne revienne plus sur le Normandy.

Même si Jack était difficile à gérer, je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Thane.

Thane nous avait rejoints le jour où j'avais revu Liara pour la première fois après deux ans. Je sais pas lequel des deux m'avait le plus dérangé ce jour-là. Liara m'avouant qu'elle avait amené mon corps à Cerberus parce qu'elle voulait me retrouver… ou Thane tuant de sang froid devant nous. Il était apparu en parfait assassin, silencieux, tactique et s'était présenté en bon gentleman après un court monologue.

La présence de Thane sur le vaisseau était étrange. On pouvait le retrouver à peu près n'importe où sans l'avoir vu. J'en devenais paranoïaque au point de vérifier ma salle de bain avant de prendre ma douche. Heureusement je ne le trouvais jamais à cet endroit.

Je dus vite me l'avouer, mais Thane ne me laissait pas indifférente. Mes histoires avec Garrus étant gelées depuis un bout de temps, j'avais commencé à regarder ce Drell sous un autre angle. Appliquant le conseil de Chakwas, je décidais de lui rendre visite après notre retour de mission. Il se confia à moi ce soir-là. Il me parla de sa femme. Curieusement, l'entendre s'exprimer sur ce sujet me froissa d'une façon difficile à expliquer. C'était stupide.

Son ton était reposant, j'aurais pu m'endormir s'il m'avait raconté un autre de ses souvenirs. On se laissait facilement bercée. Mais rien dans mon approche ne laissait paraître un quelconque intérêt plus que professionnel et je tâchais d'en rester là. Puis, il me dit ce que je n'aurais préféré pas entendre :

- J'apprécie ce temps que vous m'accordez.

Et là, je fus consciente d'une chose : je passais plus de temps à l'écouter qu'un autre sur le vaisseau. Ceci pourrait réveiller des soupçons et ils seraient pires s'ils venaient de Garrus.

Aussi, je me sentis obligée de remonter dans mes quartiers et là, je suis attrapée au détour par Kelly Chambers. Celle-là, j'ai un peu de mal.

- Vous avez reçu des messages sur votre terminal, commandant, me dit-elle.

- Je dois y aller ! répliquais-je aussitôt en m'éclipsant.

Je rejoins mon quartier sur le pont 1. Rien à voir avec mon ancienne cabine, ces quartiers sont nettement plus agréables. J'enclenche un peu de musique et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise de bureau. J'ai le visage de Thane en tête. Ses yeux noirs qui lui bouffent tout le visage et ses lèvres charnues, retournées comme pour inviter une bouche étrangère.

Messages non lus. Des remerciements. Des demandes. Des recommandations. Anderson se plaint d'Udina. Rien de vraiment très intéressant. Je pousse un soupir et me rabat sur ma chaise.

Message de Kelly sur le chat.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un bébé Krogan dans la cuve ? »

Le message clignote. Je réponds.

« Non, c'est un super soldat adulte prêt à se battre.»

Rien pendant un instant, puis elle récrit.

« Faîtes attention si vous le réveillez, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous abîme… »

Ces trois points de suspension, pour moi ça vous tout dire. Je ris jaune devant l'écran et ferme le lap top.

Les premiers jours où je fus confrontée à Kelly, je ne lui accordais aucun intérêt. IDA se chargeait très bien de me renseigner sur ma boîte mail ou sur les conférences de l'homme trouble. Mais j'avais appris à me méfier d'elle quand elle m'avait fait part sa préférence pour les aliens. Elle n'était pas moche cette petite, même plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Si elle voulait séduire un homme, peu résisterait. Grâce à ses remarques, je m'étais faîte deux-trois nuits blanches à errer dans le Normandy, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne soie pas en train de quitter sa cabine pour se glisser chez Garrus. C'est là où j'avais surpris Miranda et son exhibitionnisme refoulé. Heureusement, jamais Kelly ne se glissa chez Garrus. Je découvris par contre que Jack ne dormait que très peu.

J'appris donc à me méfier de cette garce souriante. Son intérêt pour les races aliens m'obsédait. J'en fus si tourmentée qu'une fois ou deux peut-être je lui fis quelques remarques ambiguës. Kelly le prit tellement à cœur que bientôt, elle se tourna vers moi. Un transfert que ça s'appelle selon Mordin. Des problèmes en perspective selon moi.

Lorsque je fus face à la cuve pour réveiller le jeune Krogan, j'avais même dans l'espoir qu'il m'amoche un peu. Il fut violent, mais je lui fis vite retrouver la raison. Il se prénomma Grunt. Et il me rappelait Wrex que j'avais perdu sur Virmire. Ashley avait agit de la pire manière ce jour-là.

Avoir Grunt avec nous me ramena un peu de joie de vivre. Car oui, il me faisait rire. Plus que les maladresses de Tali, il avait un humour noir et parfois blessant, mais toujours contre les autres, les autres ce sont ceux que j'aime pas. En somme, c'était un membre de l'équipage qui se rapprocha très vite de moi. Surtout après l'épisode Tuchanka. Grunt répliquait, il me défendait à la moindre insulte, au moindre regard de travers, il sortait les armes, il tirait et réfléchissait après. Un garde du corps redoutable.

Très vite, je suivis ce lien plaisant et le pris avec moi en mission. La dernière en date fut d'aller chercher une probatrice Asari. Elle avait remué le gang des Soleils bleus, aussi nous dûmes leur rendre une petite visite. Grunt excella. Jack en fut presque jalouse en remontant sur le Normandy. Avant, elle était la meilleure élève.

J'imposais une présentation à l'équipe pour Samara. Elle était digne et toisait les gens par sa grande taille élancée. Elle était divinement belle. Mais d'une beauté glaciale. Aussi séduisante que peut l'être le cobra venimeux. Je n'avais jamais vu une Asari comme elle. Sa peau était d'un bleu pâle, acier. Et lorsque ses yeux gelés se posaient sur moi, je me sentais dénudée.

Les semaines passèrent et je dus assurer sur de nombreux terrains. L'équipe perdait en motivation, chacun savait que notre mission serait sûrement un allé simple et ils se mirent à me demander des services. Ils voulaient tous partir en balade là ou là dans l'espace alors qu'on était à deux doigts d'affronter les Récolteurs. Plus ce jour fatidique approchait et plus je sentais que peut-être – effectivement – nous n'allions pas nous en sortir.

Le jour où l'équipage se fit prendre sonna l'heure de mener mes troupes. Je ne pouvais pas cesser de m'en vouloir, mais la mission empiétait totalement sur mon esprit. Nous devions gagner. Pas question que j'y laisse ma peau.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Shepard. Vous ne manquerez pas une seule bonne décision. Croyez-moi. Et je garderai cette petite entrevue pour moi. Secret de médecin oblige.

Mordin me sourit.

J'eus de la peine à lui rendre.

Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de flipper autant avant une mission, mais là ce n'était pas rien. Je crevais de peur. Je regrettais des choses. Des choses du passé et j'appréhendais les prochaines heures. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout raté. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? J'avais crû bon d'aller me confier à Mordin. Il m'avait rassuré l'espace d'un instant, mais maintenant que j'étais seule dans ma cabine je flippais à nouveau. Fallait-il que je dorme ? Fallait-il que je mange ? Que j'aille voir Garrus ? Cette perspective m'effraya. C'était peut-être mes dernières heures…

J'entendis un bruit et me retournais sur ma chaise de bureau.

Je l'avais peut-être pensé trop fort, mais Garrus venait d'entrer. Jamais je ne fus si soulagée de le voir. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

- Shepard…

Je me jette dans ses bras. Il est si surpris qu'il en a un spasme.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, articulais-je.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Nous restâmes enlacer pendant un temps incalculable. J'étais contre sa tunique bleue façon velours, elle était douce et je devinais qu'il l'avait mise pour ne pas me déranger lors d'un contact. Mes mains parcouraient son dos courbé.

- Vous tremblez, Shepard.

- C'est probablement notre dernière mission ensembles, Garrus, lui fis-je tristement.

Il s'inclina contre moi.

- Non, quoi qu'il y ait là-bas, Shepard, je ne laisserai rien vous atteindre. Souvenez-vous de cela. Je serais dans votre ombre. Je serais dans vos pas.

J'allais caresser son visage charcuté par le feu. Il se laissa faire, profondément serein.

- Vous allez m'en vouloir, dit-il soudain.

Je me figeais dans ses bras.

- Je vais vous en vouloir ?

- Il y a deux ans, je me suis promis de ne plus vous toucher. Pas après le mal que je vous avais causé. Pourtant, ce soir – ne m'en voulez pas, Shepard – mais ce soir, je … ne contrôle plus rien.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi. Il ne parvint pas à les détacher.

- Je sais bien que nous devons rester concentrés sur la mission, sur les Récolteurs et tout ça, mais je vous mentirai si je vous disais que je n'avais pas peur. Je me suis montré fort pour vous, pourtant Grunt l'a été toujours plus…

- Vous ne me faîtes quand même pas une scène de jalousie ?

- Il n'est pas question de ça, pas avec ce qu'on s'apprête à vivre et non… pas après vous avoir connu si intimement. Enfin…

Il se reprend.

- Ce que je veux vous dire, Shepard, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous ce soir, vous comprenez ? Je ne serai … pas assez fort sinon.

Et là, je le vois baisser les yeux pour la première fois. Il a l'air profondément affecté. Je le regarde longuement, sans savoir quoi dire, mais je pense que ce genre de scènes se passe de toutes paroles.

Je le guide jusqu'à mon lit, il semble un peu réticent, il a presque peur. Lentement, je le prends contre moi, euphorique de le ressentir à nouveau. Il aura fallu attendre tant de temps. Les Récolteurs, la mission, plus rien en compte. Je le sers comme s'il allait se fondre en moi. Et il me rend mon étreinte avec une tendresse que je n'aurai pas attendue de lui. Comment pouvait-on être si dur et doux à la fois ?

J'eus des frissons lorsqu'il m'allongea sur le lit. Il se place sur moi, les coudes près de ma tête pour retenir son poids. Je tends ma bouche contre lui et il répond à l'appel délicat. Il vient m'embrasser, parcourant mes lèvres avec sa langue râpeuse. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation.

J'avais les yeux mi-clos, peut-être pour mieux apprécier, et quand Garrus y mit fin, je devinais qu'il enlevait ses vêtements. J'en fis de même. Il resta un instant silencieux, haussé sur son coude, pour mieux me regarder, ses griffes caressant mon corps de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas. Je le voyais nu dans la clarté de la pièce.

Je l'admirais quelques secondes, béate. Puis, je me renversai sur une hanche, la tête tournée vers lui. Il écarta ma jambe avec sa patte griffue et je le sentis s'insinuer en moi. Je m'entendis gémir de plaisir. Son membre était chaud, gonflé. Je retrouvais mon sentiment d'unicité, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il avait ses bras près de mon visage, alors qu'il se mouvait au-dessus de moi, plus doux que la dernière fois. Il voulait prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas me blesser, aussi vérifiait-il souvent que sa peau ne frotte pas contre la mienne.

L'une de ses mains vint saisir ma cuisse qu'il releva contre lui, puis il se pencha en arrière. Je le sentis plus fort encore et ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à nouveau. Garrus constata mon état d'excitation et se fit plus intense. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lâchait un râle puissant et retombais sur moi.

Après la béatitude, j'étais envahie d'un sentiment de honte. Comment avais-je pu imaginer Thane à sa place ? Même l'espace d'un instant, tout cela me paraissait impossible. Je me retournais sur le lit, légèrement mal à l'aise. Garrus me caressa par-derrière, élevé sur son coude.

- J'ai crû que vous étiez morte, Shepard. Je n'ai fais que survivre lors de ces deux dernières années. Il peut bien arriver n'importe quoi avec ces Récolteurs, au moins… j'aurai vécu assez de temps pour vous revoir.

Je ne pus rien dire. Je n'avais pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit qui vienne gâcher cet instant de calme. Calme juste avant la tempête.


	4. Chapter 4 : la dernière course

note de l'auteur : Oui, ce chapitre a pris du temps, mais j'espère que personne ne sera déçu car il est assez long. Encore, attention aux spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini Mass Effect 2.

**La dernière course**

Joker me sortit vite de ma torpeur. En effet, nous commencions à être secoués à l'approche du relais Oméga 4. Je fus sur le pont 2 en très peu de temps, mal vêtue, mais là et pleinement concentrée. Je savais que ma crédibilité de commandant, de femme, était en jeu lors de cette dernière mission et je comptais bien faire en sorte que tout le monde revienne avec moi.

Il y eut quelques dégâts sur la coque lors du passage dans le champ d'astéroïde. Nous fûmes prit en chasse, on s'écrasa sur le rebord du grand vaisseau Récolteur et alors qu'on commença à émettre un plan en regardant la structure grâce aux visions d'IDA, il me fallut faire plusieurs choix.

Tali fut envoyée dans les conduits, et je donnais l'ordre à Garrus de conduire une première équipe de diversion.

Il fut plus aisé que je ne l'avais crû pour rentrer dans la base. J'étais à 200%. Grunt et Jack étaient avec moi et ensembles, nous progressions vite. J'entendais les rapports de Garrus et chaque fois que mon link grésillait au son de sa voix, j'étais animée d'une énergie nouvelle.

Tali avait réussi. Nous récupérions tous nos membres d'équipage quand Joker nous demanda de nous hâter. Nous étions encerclés par les Récolteurs. Il me fallut faire de nouveaux choix. Grunt et Jack allaient rester avec moi, j'avais pleinement confiance en eux. Je décidais de demander à Samara de nous accompagner en couverture biotique.

Chakwas se lamenta : ils étaient blessés, épuisés, en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient se battre. Il fallait les faire retourner au vaisseau.

J'eus une hésitation. Je savais déjà que retourner au vaisseau serait le seul moyen de se trouver en sécurité. Aussi, mon regard se porta aussitôt sur Garrus. J'allais prononcer son nom quand derrière lui, je vis un Mordin soucieux, presque apeuré. Garrus s'en tirerait, c'était un soldat, il garderait bien la porte, mais pas Mordin. Au dernier moment, je changeais et envoyais Mordin avec les rescapés.

Nous progressions dans la gorge de l'antre et Samara s'épuisait. Mais elle tenait bon.

Il faisait chaud dans cette planque, je crus mourir.

Lorsque nous eûmes détruit ce Moissonneur horrible et que j'eus coupé mes transmissions avec l'homme trouble pour pouvoir faire exploser cette base, mon link grésilla :

- Nous subissons un feu nourri.

Il fallait s'enfuir au plus vite, sinon tout le monde allait y rester. J'enclenchais la bombe au moment où tout tremblait autour de nous. Les plaques s'effondraient et Grunt disparut de ma vue. Je me lançais sur la pente glissante, la main tendue comme si j'avais voulue qu'elle s'allonge. Je rattrapais Grunt juste avant la chute et je vis ses yeux s'emplir de quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, un mélange de soulagement et de gratitude. Il y eut des éboulements et en un instant, nous nous retrouvèrent sous les gravats.

En me relevant, j'entendis mon oreillette grésiller. C'était Joker. Je courus sur Grunt, que j'aidais à enlever du décombre qui lui broyait l'estomac. Puis vers Jack qui - un peu sonnée – parvint à se remettre debout.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est à bord ? fis-je.

- Les survivants sont là, me répondit-il.

J'ignorais encore ce que cela voulait dire.

Nous fûmes pourchassés. Grunt et Jack prirent de l'avance et je me retrouvais bientôt à faire un saut de 5 mètres de longueur pour atteindre le SAS du Normandy. La station commençait à exploser. Je regardais le spectacle par mon hublot alors que Joker mettait les gaz. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais Jack s'était accrochée à moi et je pouvais sentir ses doigts trembler.

Notre retour nous secoua tous. Et Joker ne fut pas long à m'avouer que Miranda avait manqué à l'appel. J'imaginais que son corps était resté quelque part étendu aux mains des Récolteurs…

La mort de Miranda me porta un coup sévère. En effet, elle était la seule que personne n'avait pu sauver, moi la première. Je me rendis compte que cela me ferait bizarre de voir son bureau vide, de ne plus la surprendre le soir devant son écran.

Et alors que les souvenirs arpentaient mon esprit, ma main glissa sur ce cercueil que je savais vide de son corps. Nous avions mis quelques objets à la place, des objets qui nous la rappelait et Jacob y déposa même ce peignoir en soie qu'elle portait si souvent.

Nous décidâmes de garder le cercueil dans sa cabine. Pour qu'il y reste une présence.

L'homme trouble me demanda dans la salle de conférence. Il haussa le ton, il s'énerva même, mais j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Miranda était sa plus dévouée chez Cerberus et c'est à peine s'il prononça son nom. J'étais écœurée. Je fermais le canal et lui tourna le dos. Plus jamais d'affaire avec ce type, et j'en souriais. Bon débarras.

Et alors que je retourne sur le pont 2, ils sont tous là. Les navigateurs, les machinistes, et je les vois applaudir, Chakwas la première. Mes équipiers sont là aussi. Jacob a toujours ses bras croisés sur son torse, d'une manière trop statique pour paraître naturelle. Jack me lance un regard discret, je le soutiens. Elle finit par me lancer un signe de tête et détourner le visage, presque mal à l'aise. Grunt rit aux éclats et donne un coup dans le dos de Mordin qui se retient de tomber. Tali est arcboutée contre le mur et quand je passe près d'elle, elle se redresse presque au garde à vous, façon pour elle de montrer son respect. Thane est droit comme un piquet, il m'adresse une gracieuse courbe avec sa tête, les yeux mi-clos. Samara étire un coin de ses lèvres dans un demi-sourire mystique. Et Garrus. Son expression est figée, mais je peux y lire toute sa bienveillance, tout son respect, une admiration et une fidélité sans limites.

Kelly Chambers accourt et se jette dans mes bras. J'accuse le coup, mais je ne la repousse pas. Toute l'équipe est si joyeuse… Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos et m'en retourne serrer des mains, recevoir des félicitations.

L'euphorie est lisible sur tous les visages, j'en ai le cœur tout chamboulé. On apporte des bouteilles et des verres. Tout le monde boit. Même Tali qui demande une paille. Je suis sous les projecteurs. Joker se joint à nous. Les machinistes me tiennent la jambe, me demandant de raconter les détails.

- Et après l'explosion, commandant ? Grunt était tombé ? fit Daniels, pendu à mes lèvres.

- Non, je suis parvenue à le rattraper avant l'écroulement des plaques. Mais vous savez, dans ces moments-là, vous ne vous rappelez plus exactement de tous les détails.

- Moi, j'me rappelle, lance la voix rocailleuse de Grunt derrière moi. Shepard a plongé. J'l'ai vu, elle a pas hésité une seconde. Elle a plongé et elle m'a rattrapé.

Les machinistes paraissent encore plus impressionnés. J'en suis gênée. Je me retourne vers Grunt et je constate qu'il n'a plus de verre à la main.

- Vous appréciez l'alcool à bord, Grunt ?

- Pas cette pisse humaine. Ca n'me fait rien. J'aurai besoin d'un vrai alcool, de l'alcool Krogan !

- Je vais voir si on a ça à bord.

- Bien, Shepard.

Il me lance un signe entendu et je profite que les machinistes se jettent sur lui pour m'éclipser.

Joker commence à être saoul. Evidemment, je remarque que l'alcool est essentiellement celui de Cerberus, donc humain, raison évidente de la bonne tenue de mes équipiers aliens.

- Et là, brrroooom ! Le vaisseau, y décolle comme ça…

Joker utilise sa main pour mimer un vaisseau en train de s'envoler.

- Mais y avait des turbulences, comme ça… alors nous on est tout … projetés et je dis à IDA : « mets l'hyperdrive ! Passe en hyperdrive » !

Je lui tapote le dos.

- Alors, Joker ? Ce n'est que le début de la soirée et je vous retrouve déjà saoul.

- Pas saoul, commandant, y a erreur, j'suis juste … super content. Et j'exprime mon contentement.

Il exprime son contentement en face de trois navigatrices et Kelly Chambers. Je souris.

- Vous savez si on a d'autres bouteilles ici ?

- Oh la la, commandant Shepard ! lance Joker, les mains sur le visage. Vous allez boire ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Grunt. On ne lui a rien servi de consistant pour un Krogan.

- Et vous pensez que vous allez trouver de l'alcool Krogan sur un vaisseau de Cerberus ? rigole-t-il, le regard vitreux.

- Commandant, reprend Kelly, il n'y a pas d'autres boissons spiritueuses sur ce vaisseau. Seulement celles que nous consommons déjà.

- Bien, je vois.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche de sortir du vaisseau pour aller en chercher…

Elle me lance un clin d'œil très discret. Je prends cela comme une invitation, mais ça me donne une autre idée.

- Très bien, fis-je en me retournant sur mes membres d'équipage, IDA fait nous atterrir sur Omega.

Ils me regardent avec un petit rire, et certains se lancent un regard comme pour demander si je plaisante. Je grimpe les trois marches devant la carte des mondes pour répéter d'une voix plus forte.

- Je vous veux tous dehors ce soir, compris ? Ordre de votre commandant. Et que je ne vous revoie pas avant demain matin.

J'entends les cris joyeux de quelques personnes.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour quitter le vaisseau.

- Je te laisse la surveillance du vaisseau, IDA, lançais-je avant de sortir.

- Bonne soirée, Shepard.

Je décide finalement de remonter pour changer deux-trois éléments de mon armure lorsque je croise Jack. Elle est sur le point de redescendre dans la salle des machines.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dis, Jack ? lui fis-je d'amblée. Je veux personne dans le vaisseau.

- C'est cool, Shepard. Tous ces trouffions de Cerberus sont bien contents d'aller s'bourrer la gueule, mais j'préfère m'terrer ici. J'aime pas l'bruit et les ambiances de merde pleines de mecs vicelards, accoudés au bar à vous mater le cul quand vous passez.

J'ai un petit sourire.

- Vaincre les Récolteurs, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Et cette victoire est aussi la vôtre. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans vous, Jack. Je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés ce soir.

Elle hésite un instant, son doigt en face du bouton d'ascenseur.

- Très bien, Shepard, fait-elle en se retournant violemment, mais j'vous préviens, le premier qui me r'garde de travers, je lui fais bouffer ses yeux !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

On sort finalement.

Un petit groupe nous attendait devant le vaisseau.

- Les hommes sont partis dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville, balance une navigatrice, mais on préférait se fier à vous pour rentrer à l'Afterlife, commandant.

- Vous voulez aller à l'Afterlife ? fis-je.

- Il paraît que la musique est super là-bas, s'enquit une autre navigatrice dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

- Et qu'il y a pleins de beaux truands !

- T'aimes les truands, toi ?

J'ai l'impression soudaine de jouer à la mère en train d'accompagner ses filles dans un parc d'attraction. Je vois Jack lever les yeux au ciel. D'un regard je constate en effet que tous les hommes nous ont laissé tomber, même Garrus a préféré s'éclipser avec eux. Reste ses trois navigatrices complètement folles, Samara qui semble encore sur ses gardes, Kelly Chambers, une Jack ennuyée, Gabby la machiniste.

- Et le docteur, et Tali ? demandais-je.

- Elles sont allées avec les hommes, réplique Gabby.

Je me frotte les mains.

- Bien, allons-y alors.

Les filles sautillent de joie.

Lorsqu'on approche du bar, je mène la marche aux côtés de Jack et Samara. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait jamais mis le pied ici. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller voir Aria T'Loak avec Grunt et Garrus, au cas où ça tourne mal. Mais ce soir, je décidais de rester un peu à l'écart.

En entrant, les lumières orangées me sautent aux yeux. Je m'étais habituée aux lueurs diluées du vaisseau, pas à autant de luminosité d'un seul coup. Aussi j'avance avec les yeux plissés. On a à peine atteint le bout du couloir, que j'entends un désagréable sifflet dans mon dos.

- Eh, hé ! mes jolies ! vous nous faîtes un petit show ce soir ?

Des Butariens. Saouls et vulgaires. Jack grogne derrière moi.

- Et on a même pas encore commandé à boire, lance-t-elle.

- Eh, d'où vous venez ?

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de héler les filles qui passent ? répliquais-je sèchement.

Il saisit mon ton un peu brutal et prend l'air choqué.

- Tout doux, chérie. J'voulais pas t'froisser. On s'demandait mon collègue et moi, pourquoi d'aussi belles créatures n'étaient pas accompagnées, c'est tout.

Jack se penche à mon oreille.

- Shepard, dîtes-moi que je peux leur faire bouffer leurs yeux, ils en ont quatre en plus, j'vais adorer.

Elle se mord la lèvre en signe d'impatience et son poing se serre.

- On est ici pour se détendre, Jack. Ces types là ne cherchent pas la bagarre, ils sont juste paumés. Laissez, je m'en occupe.

Je fais un pas sur les Butariens qui se lèvent, béats.

- Ecoutez-moi, ces filles là sont avec moi, personne ne touche et personne ne r'garde, je suis assez claire ? On va aller se chercher quelques consommations et on voudrait bien être tranquilles, vous voyez.

Ma main leur montre l'arme à ma ceinture. Les Butariens ont un instant de silence béat puis l'un d'eux réplique.

- Oh, m'dame, on va veiller à ce que personne ne vous dérange. J'vous l'promets, et vous nous verrez même pas, pas vrai, Kern ?

- Comme des ombres, m'dame, répondit le prénommé Kern au regard trouble.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Je fais volte-face sur mes collègues féminins qui trépignent. Jack saute à mes côtés.

- Désolée, Jack, pas de soupes de yeux Butariens au menu ce soir.

Elle semble déçue, mais une déception amusée.

A ce niveau de la boîte, il y règne une atmosphère sage malgré les Asari qui se déhanchent. Les odeurs enivrantes de la moiteur nocturne et du parfum des danseuses me rappellent comme j'aime cet endroit. Suivies de mes acolytes, je quitte la pièce pour le niveau inférieur. Le rythme des basses se met aussitôt à vibrer dans mon corps.

- Y a un putain de son ici, Shepard ! Lance Jack.

Peu de gens sont sur la piste, mais il règne une telle fièvre ! La musique enivre chaque personne, anime les corps et enfin je sens la pression retomber.

- Allez vous asseoir, dis-je, je vais commander.

- Merci, commandant !

Elles partent toutes, sauf Jack qui m'accompagne. Elle semble avoir perdu son air refrogné et se laisse même bouger sur la musique.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? nous lance le barman, un Galarien au teint blafard.

- Moi et mes copines, on est assoiffées. Servez-nous un truc bien sympa.

Il jette un œil sur notre colonie.

- Des humaines. Et une Asari. Très bien, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Je fais à peine deux pas en quittant le bar qu'il me rattrape.

- Au fait… par pur hasard, votre présence ici ne justifierait-elle pas un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ou une cause toute semblable où l'alcool pourrait ainsi couler à flot de vos jolis gosiers roses ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, l'avorton ? lance Jack.

La musique est trop forte pour qu'il l'entende. Le Galarien me sourit avidement.

- Une cause assez semblable, non, mais l'alcool va couler, vous pouvez en être sûr, souris-je.

- Bien, bien ! Ne bougez pas alors !

Je le vois s'activer aussitôt.

- Encore un qui a les couilles qui le démangent, fait Jack dans un rire jaune.

- C'est peut-être après vous qu'il en a, vous y avez pensé ?

- Qu'il essaie…et j'lui fais regretter d'avoir mis les pieds derrière ce bar.

On rejoint nos autres compagnes qui piaffent comme des étudiantes. Samara reste immobile sur son siège, légèrement reculée, ses jambes élégamment croisées. Les lumières rouge et oranges ressortent bien sur sa tenue brillante, lui donnant l'impression de scintiller de partout.

Je jette un œil dans la boîte. Les filles ont choisi un petit box, surélevé par rapport à la piste de dance. En contrebas, je peux admirer notre ami serveur aux petits soins pour nos cocktails, mais aussi ces Asari sensuelles qui dansent sur les tables.

- Vous ferez une partie avec nous, n'est-ce pas, commandant ?

Je n'avais pas entendu, mais Gabby s'adressait à moi.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Poker, commandant. Qui perd, boit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre pour boire.

Cette remarque les fait rire. Le barman arrive à cet instant.

- Alors, huit cocktails maisons pour ces dames, fit-il. Voilà, voilà. Et une bonne santé !

Je le vois regarder Samara. Cette dernière semble plus passionnée par son cocktail.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il contient ?

- C'est de l'alcool très fin de race Galarienne, j'y ai ajouté quelques zestes de citron, quelques douceurs acides et une petite dose d'alcool Turien. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Il s'incline et s'en retourne à son bar. Je suis la première à lever mon verre.

- A Miranda, fis-je et toutes les filles me regardent, elle aurait aimé être là ce soir.

- A Miranda, reprirent toutes les filles.

Chacune boit.

Jack vide son verre d'un trait, penchée en avant les mains sur les genoux, je la vois secouer la tête.

- C'te boisson de chochotte, lance-t-elle.

Samara triture un glaçon dans son verre. J'ai un frisson délectable lorsqu'elle remonte les yeux sur moi.

- C'était une femme bien, dit Gabby, les yeux au fond du verre, c'est dommage pour elle.

Je serre les dents. Quelque part la perte de Miranda résonne comme un échec de ma part, mais je savais que mes équipiers ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

- Ne vous laissez pas abattre, Gabby, dis-je alors. Miranda était une femme courageuse, elle a fait son devoir, comme nous tous.

- Et vous, commandant, reprend Kelly en me dévorant du regard, vous pouvez inscrire un nouvel exploit à votre tableau de succès. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes tous là…et c'est bien grâce à vous, que nous sommes ici à boire en votre compagnie… !

Je me sens flattée mais tâche de ne rien faire paraître.

- Je n'aurai pas réussi sans des alliés de taille.

- Buvons à vous, Shepard, fit Samara. C'est un honneur de servir sous vos ordres.

- A Shepard ! lance Kelly en se levant.

- Au commandant, relèvent les autres filles.

Elles finissent leur verre, mais Samara ne boit qu'une gorgée.

Je constate alors que l'alcool d'avant les a sévèrement attaquées et je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve Joker à l'instant où je sirote mon cocktail. Sûrement mort dans une ruelle, le foie rongé par la boisson. J'ai un sourire idiot à cette pensée, mais je m'imagine ce que font les autres et finalement… je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé les accompagner. Histoire de surveiller Garrus. Surveiller ? Pourquoi surveiller, pensais-je aussitôt. Mon regard divague sur les danseuses et je comprends alors pourquoi. C'était une paranoïa. Une paranoïa de femme jalouse.

- Oh, j'adore cette musique ! Viens, Gabby, on va danser !

Les trois navigatrices et Gabby s'envolent jusqu'à la piste. De ma place, j'arrive à les voir. Elles commencent à se trémousser énergiquement, faisant presque peur à leurs voisins.

- Vous avez l'air songeur, commandant, fait Kelly.

- Je me demande ce que font les autres, rien de plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien avec nous, commandant ?

Je me détends un peu et passe mes mains moites sur mes jambières.

- Tout va bien, Kelly, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Pourquoi ne pas aller danser avec vos comparses ?

- Bien essayez, Shepard, mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement.

Elle se rapproche d'une place à côté de moi. Jack et Samara semblent s'intéresser à nos voisins de table, occupées à cancaner sûrement. Je n'ai pas d'échappatoire.

- J'ai tout de suite su … qu'avec vous, commandant, les choses iraient bien. Vous m'avez bien dis que si je tombais, vous serez là pour me rattraper et bien, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de semblable. Vous êtes venue me sauver des Récolteurs.

Je sens son haleine forte d'alcool. Je détourne la tête pour masquer mon dégoût.

- En fait, Kelly, je venais sauver tout l'équipage dont vous faîtes partie. Pas vous, seulement.

- Osez me dire que si j'avais été la seule à être kidnappée, vous ne seriez pas venue.

Je ne dis rien. Elle dut prendre cela comme une victoire car elle se rapprocha encore.

- Vous êtes une femme… si implacable, vous m'inspirez tellement de respect et d'autorité, Shepard. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait… pour une fille comme moi… de servir à côté d'une femme telle que vous.

Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse. Je décide de répliquer.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, Chambers ?

Mon ton est dur et je n'ai pas envie de rigoler. Elle le sent aussitôt et se fige. Je lui enlève sa main de ma cuisse et me lève d'un bond.

- Jack, j'vous paie un autre verre ?

- Ca marche.

Elle me suit docilement. Elle a dû sentir ma détresse car en arrivant au bar contre lequel je m'accoude, elle me lance.

- Cette Chambers, elle vous colle le cul si près qu'elle n'a plus qu'à sortir la langue pour vous le lécher.

- Vous êtes une vraie poète, Jack, fis-je avec un petit rire.

- Ca se sent à des kils qu'elle vous kiffe, Shepard. En fait, cette nana kiffe à peu près tout le Normandy. Si elle pouvait s'faire IDA, elle hésiterait pas.

Je la regarde longuement.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire – en fait – que se faire son commandant, c'est pareil que de se taper une IA ?

- Le prenez pas mal, Shepard, mais cette gonzesse est une droguée d'cul. Combien d'fois qu'elle est v'nue me voir en salle des machines… pour vérifier les systèmes qu'elle disait, mais j'suis pas conne. J'voyais bien qu'elle matait mon torse et croyez-moi, c'était pas les tatouages qu'elle matait.

- Donc, Kelly est gay ?

- Pas seulement gay. Elle est folle de cul, j'vous l'ai dis. Elle a déjà du se taper la moitié du vaisseau.

Cette remarque me laisse perplexe. Jack le remarque.

- J'la surprend même à faire du gringue à c'vieux docteur Solus.

- Mordin ?

- Ca vous étonne après ce qu'on sait d'elle. Moi perso, j'suis même plus sous le choc. Vous êtes encore bien naïve.

Le barman rapplique vers nous.

- Et alors, ces cocktails ?

- Ils sont descendus trop vite, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Je lui indique d'un coup de menton mes jeunes navigatrices en pleine transe sur la piste.

- Mais je ne vois pas votre amie Asari, dit-il.

- Elle préfère admirer la déchéance d'un piédestal, répondis-je.

Jack se marre.

- On prendra un truc un peu plus fort, cette fois.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Alcool Turien. Plus dur. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Aussitôt j'ai une image de Garrus en tête. Je nous revois faire l'amour sur ce bureau, il y a deux ans. C'était si sauvage. Nous avions bien recommencé, avant la mission suicide, et même si la sensation avait été forte, ça n'avait pas été si intense que notre première fois.

Jack a du mal avec ce nouveau verre. Elle fait la grimace, sort la langue et se l'essuie.

- Ca arrache, ce truc !

- Ce n'est pas pour les petits joueurs, c'est évident.

- C'est moi que tu traites de p'tite joueuse ?

Elle se fait avoir et reprend un drink. Je touche au mien, les yeux se baladant dans la boîte. Le barman se penche sur moi.

- Dîtes-moi, par pur hasard, votre amie Asari serait-elle libre ?

- Putain, mais vous pouvez pas foutre vos couilles en bandoulière ? lance Jack.

Il fait mine de l'ignorer et son regard se fait plus insistant sur moi.

- Quoi, Samara ? Libre… eh bien, oui. Je suppose.

- Bien, bien, bien. Euh…vous oseriez lui donner ce billet de ma part ? Et je puis vous assurer que ses consommations seront sur mon compte.

- Ses consos…tu parles, elle boit que dalle !

- Bien, alors les vôtres aussi. Par contre, je ne peux pas additionner celles des jeunes femmes sur la piste. Je perdrai mon poste, vous comprenez.

- On s'en contentera, merci.

Il me tend un datapad ringard que je glisse dans ma ceinture. Le barman me fait un signe de tête courtois.

J'entends alors une voix grogner quelque chose à l'autre bout du bar. Je me penche légèrement, assez pour voir la silhouette épaisse de Grunt dans son armure fluorescente. Il est avec Thane.

- Aha, Shepard ! Grogne-t-il.

Il écarte ses bras comme si nous étions deux amis d'enfance qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un bail.

- Déjà de retour… comment était votre sortie, Grunt ?

- Pas mal du tout. J'ai cogné deux types à la sortie. Mais j'aurai crû en cogner un peu plus.

- Votre ami s'est crû obligé de rappeler à l'ordre deux effrontés sacrément éméchés, explique Thane en se glissant jusqu'à moi, je me suis senti bon de le laisser fêter notre victoire comme il l'entendait.

Grunt avait dû trouver sa liqueur Krogan, car il en avait la sale odeur. Sa bouche était gonflée sous l'effet de l'alcool et ses énormes lèvres gercées étaient recouvertes de bave grise et visqueuse.

Je jette un œil autour de nous.

- Où sont les autres ?

Je pense à Garrus.

- Ils sont retournés au vaisseau. Votre ami Joker a manifesté un profond mal-être après une nouvelle bouteille, sa démarche était incertaine et il a expulsé tout ce mal en sortant.

- En bref, il a dégueulé.

Thane cligne lentement des yeux. Les lumières se reflètent dans le noir de ses orbites. Je me sens comme hypnotisée.

- Shepard ! Grogne Grunt derrière moi et il me fait sursauter. Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Samara et Chambers sont dans un box plus loin. Les autres sont sur la piste. Vous n'aimeriez pas les rejoindre ?

Grunt se perd dans un rire gras.

- Je danse pas ! C'est bon pour les humaines et les Asari, mais pas les Krogans !

Il vide un verre de la taille d'un missile et s'éloigne d'un pas lourd.

- J'suis fascinée par ce qu'il peut s'envoyer sans même tituber, fit Jack.

- Les organes Krogan ont des tissus plus résistants, explique Thane de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

- Tu crois que j'le sais pas ? Ca n'empêche que ça me fascine quand même.

Elle suit Grunt des yeux jusqu'au box, puis commande d'une main un autre verre.

- Et vous, Thane, vous n'êtes pas retourné au vaisseau ?

- Je me sentais assez bien pour continuer cette petite soirée, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Qui plus est, l'ambiance ici est plaisante.

- Et bien tâchez de vous méfier de Kelly Chambers, elle est très agitée ce soir.

Son visage de reptile pivote sur moi. Je sens que je dois justifier mes propos.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ignorez les goûts de Kelly, lançais-je aussitôt.

- Je vous ne le dirais pas dans ce cas. Mais en vérité, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi nous parlons, Shepard.

Jack ricane dans son coin. Le serveur a apparemment engagé une conversation avec elle. Je vérifie d'un regard qu'elle ne nous écoute pas pour continuer.

- Kelly n'a-t-elle pas eu avec vous un comportement…disons entreprenant ?

- Elle s'intéresse à mon espèce. Nous avons parlé de notre religion, de nos croyances et de mon monde d'origine.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, fis-je alors que je commençais à m'agacer. Ne faîtes pas semblant, Thane. Kelly Chambers aime les Drells, en fait, elle aime à peu près tout le monde sur le vaisseau.

Thane ne semble pas désarçonné pour autant. Il se contente de croiser ses mains devant lui et de porter son regard un peu en l'air, comme s'il voulait se souvenir d'un détail.

- Certaines ambigüités dans ses propos ne m'ont pas échappés. Tout s'explique à présent.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Je ne peux expliquer mon irritation. Thane le remarque et a un espèce de demi-sourire qui renforce ma contrariété.

- Shepard, cela relève du domaine privé et malgré le respect que je vous dois en tant que commandant, vous n'avez pas à savoir cela.

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux, puis m'en retourne sur mon verre vide. Je le serre entre mes doigts, essayant de chasser de mon esprit lubrique les mille possibilités qui venaient se former.

- Je suis navré, rajoute Thane.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis parfois un peu intrusive avec mes équipiers. J'aime savoir ce qui se passe sur mon vaisseau, vous comprenez.

Je tape le verre sur le bar pour faire comprendre ma soif au barman. Il me jette un regard entendu et coupe court sa discussion avec Jack.

- Si je peux calmer vos inquiétudes, je n'ai partagé aucune des requêtes sexuelles du quartier-maître Chambers.

- Donc requêtes il y a eu, m'exclamais-je.

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant ?

- Je vous apprécie Shepard, mais je n'irais pas trouver mon commandant pour me plaindre d'harcèlement de la part d'un jeune quartier-maître sexuellement dépendant.

- Nous parlons de harcèlement, alors…

- Vous pensez que je me plains, mais ce n'est pas le cas, Shepard. Le quartier-maître Chambers est une humaine très audacieuse et curieuse. J'aime ses visites, mais cette situation est trop facile, elle ne m'intéresse que trop peu. Je préfère lorsque la relation est impénétrable.

Je crois saisir un sous-entendu dans ses paroles. Pour le vérifier, je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde, sa main caressant son verre d'une façon charnelle, comme si cet objet avait une peau, un ressenti.

- Alors, vous aimez les causes perdues, lançais-je.

- Le sexe est comme un assassinat, Shepard. Plus la victime est difficile à trouver, plus elle résiste et plus le coup est jouissif, fatalement jouissif. Et je suis de ceux qui aiment courir après leurs proies.

Ses doigts s'étendent contre le rebord du verre, touchant l'extrémité avec un érotisme bien réel. Je sens que mes jambes sont moites. Je vois à peine le barman me resservir un cocktail. Thane regarde son verre à présent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme et si c'en était une, je suis sûre qu'elle pousserait des gémissements de plaisir dingue.

- Eh, Shepard, lance Jack dans mon dos, je remonte !

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse pour disparaître de ma vue.

Je reste immobile, le verre dans les mains, les yeux dans le vide. Thane se glisse dans mon dos et je sens son nez contre mon oreille. Il respire l'odeur de mes cheveux.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'électrocute. Je n'ose pas bouger. Le moment est incroyablement électrique.

Il passe une main dans ma nuque. Je me raidis sur mon siège, dure comme un mur de brique. Ses petites griffes accrochent ma peau, me la tire légèrement puis le contact disparaît. Je me relâche lorsque je remarque qu'il s'est éloigné avec les autres.

Mon corps est trempé. Je vérifie la chaleur de mes joues d'un geste tremblotant. J'ai l'impression d'être une écolière à la sortie des vestiaires.

Je me lève, l'esprit embrumé et fais quelques pas jusqu'à une table libre où danse une Asari. Elle me lance un sourire charmeur et poursuit ses mouvements empreints de luxure et de fantasmes. Je la regarde un instant sans la voir vraiment, mes pensées allant tout droit vers Thane que je ne voulais pas retrouver tout de suite. Puis, peu à peu, je me laisse magnétiser par ses gestes sulfureux. Tali avait raison en disant qu'elles étaient souples…

Un homme s'assit en face de moi. Lui aussi semblait la regarder intensément. Il restait immobile et dans les lumières, je ne le voyais pas bien. Aussi, lorsqu'il se pencha, je reconnus aussitôt les traits de Garrus et son viseur. Et il ne regardait pas l'Asari, non, il me fixait moi.

- Bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas, Shepard ?

Je me redresse sur mon siège d'une manière trop directe pour paraître naturelle.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Je ne vois que son œil brillant et son viseur dans la semi-obscurité.

- Depuis peu de temps, en vérité, répond-il et il semble s'amuser de ma nervosité.

Je n'ose pas demander s'il a vu les gestes de Thane quelques minutes auparavant. Il me lance un regard et se lève. Il se dirige vers le bar. Je donne un pourboire à l'Asari qui me remercie d'un sourire et le suit. Nous prenons place côte à côte. J'ai encore plus chaud qu'avant. L'alcool a enflammé tous mes sens et lorsque je m'assois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon corps, mais qu'il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. La musique s'anime en moi de manière violente, bestial. Garrus se fait servir son alcool Turien, celui que Jack et moi avions bu tout à l'heure. Il boit sans me regarder, mais moi, je le dévore des yeux. Sa silhouette de rebelle se détache des lueurs explosives. Il savoure un instant sa boisson sans un mot. Je décide de lancer la conversation.

- Vous m'avez dit une fois que les turiens mettaient plusieurs années avant de se lier à quelqu'un… selon vous, vous pensez que nous sommes liés ?

Garrus me regarde du coin de l'œil.

- Et vous, Shepard ?

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne voulais pas répondre la première, mais ne compte pas me laisser avoir.

- Je le pense. Vous êtes inquiet, Garrus ?

- Shepard, ca fait des années que votre seule présence me rend nerveux. Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être indifférent à votre égard. De mon point de vue turien, nous sommes liés depuis longtemps déjà.

Il s'interrompt pour boire. Je l'ai mis mal à l'aise.

- Et pour tout vous dire… oui, je suis inquiet.

Je suis surprise qu'il l'avoue.

- Vous êtes… un modèle, pour toute la galaxie. Un modèle pour les colonies humaines. De force et de courage. Nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient être assis à côté de vous ce soir. Et encore plus nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient partager votre lit.

- Je ne veux pas d'un colon ou d'un autre. C'est vous que je veux.

Je me penche contre lui. Il reste immobile, ses petits yeux d'acier fixés sur moi.

- Shepard, on pourrait nous voir.

Je suis complètement intoxiquée. Je savais bien que Garrus ne souhaitait pas que notre relation se sache au sein du Normandy. Premièrement, car cela risquerait de nuire à notre crédibilité, en partie la mienne en tant que commandant. Ensuite, parce qu'il voulait éviter les bruits de couloir à tendance vulgaire sur notre relation interespèce.

Je lui donnais raison d'ailleurs sur ce point. Ca ne regardait que nous, pas l'équipage. Mais comment pouvais-je encore cacher de tels sentiments alors que nous revenions d'une mission où nous avions failli nous perdre l'un l'autre ? Comment pouvais-je d'ailleurs tout simplement résister au terrible appel sexuel ?

Malgré ces pensées pleines de fantasmes, je me reculais sur mon siège. Garrus me fixait toujours. Sa main vient alors caresser mes cheveux, contre toutes attentes. Je sens ses petits ongles griffus gratter le sommet de mon crâne, réveillant des sens éteints. Un frisson parcourt mon corps entier. Je me sens vibrer avec la musique. Son regard étincelle. Et il y a dans cette étincelle quelque chose de sévère, une émotion maîtrisée. J'imaginais que je devais avoir le même regard. Je retenais mon envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, et cette main qu'il avait passé dans mes cheveux avait ébréché ma barrière mentale à tous ces fantasmes.

- Hey, là, on touche pas à la dame !

J'entends une voix crasseuse dans mon dos et me retourne.

Les deux butariens de tout à l'heure. Salement éméchés. Excessivement cons. L'un d'eux pousse Garrus du doigt.

- La dame veut pas qu'on la touche, ni elle, ni ses copines, t'as compris ? Alors tu dégages, sale turien !

Garrus se lève et le domine d'une tête au moins. Il le fixe de ses yeux noirs, devenus méchamment austères. Ses babines se relèvent, découvrant de petits crocs gris.

- Touche-moi encore de ton doigt dégueulasse, et je te fais deux nouveaux trous dans la tête !

Je m'avance vers eux.

- Foutez-le-camp, vous deux, lançais-je, il est avec moi.

- La dame a dit… on la touche pas ! répliqua l'autre butarien. Et encore moins si c'est un turien !

Le ton montait. Des clients au bar s'étaient retournés sur nous.

Garrus fit claquer ses mandibules d'un air agacé.

- Elle a pas choisi d'être avec nous, alors elle va pas choisir un turien !

- J'en ai assez entendu…

D'une poigne de fer, Garrus prit le butarien par le col qu'il serra à s'en faire craquer les doigts. Ce dernier était si éméché qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa propre situation.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de te la faire, ajouta-t-il, mais ça marchera pas, elle est frigide comme …

Garrus lança puissamment son genou dans le ventre du butarien qui s'effondra en gémissant. L'autre voulut prendre Garrus à revers, mais cette fois, j'intervins. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que je lui servais mon coude en pleine figure, si fort qu'il en perdit deux dents.

Il tomba à genoux, lui aussi, les mains repliées sur sa bouche en sang.

- Hein ? lança une voix puissante derrière moi. Des ennemis ?

Grunt s'était levé dans le box et il dominait toutes les silhouettes assises de son corps épais. Je le voyais nous dévisager, l'air vigilant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança un turien qui s'avança d'un air mauvais. On veut pas d'bagarre ici, alors vous dégagez maintenant !

De toute façon, j'en avais assez de cette atmosphère transpirante. Il me fallait une douche, oh oui ! une bonne douche.

Je fis un signe à mes acolytes, toujours dans leur box à siroter leur énième cocktail. Je vois Kelly se précipiter sur la piste pour ramener les filles jusqu'à nous.

- Putain, Shepard, fait la voix de Jack.

Je me retourne sur elle et voit qu'elle titube.

- Grunt, aidez-la à marcher, fis-je en voyant qu'elle menaçant de tomber.

Le Krogan se mit à rire sans aucune raison. Jack était pâle comme un linge et encore…je parle du genre de linge qu'on vient à peine de nettoyer.

Je mène la marche qui nous mène tous en dehors de l'Afterlife et je prends une grande bouffée de l'air frais de la nuit. Une file d'attente s'est formée en-dehors de la boîte de nuit et j'entends des gens murmurer sur notre passage. Je me retourne pour suivre les rumeurs, et là, je rencontre le regard de Garrus. Il est encore sous la pulsion du combat, il a les traits tirés, nerveux, les mandibules agitées, et sa démarche est lourde. Il ne détourne pas les yeux et je sens le message qu'il veut me faire passer. L'ardeur du combat, la surprise des coups et des cris, l'alcool dans notre sang, la moiteur et les danseuses dénudées, tout ça nous avait excités, lui et moi. Mais il était bien plus tendu que je ne l'étais et je me retenais l'envie de lui demander d'évacuer ce stress dans mes quartiers en rentrant.

Jack ne marchait plus, elle se laissait traîner par Grunt. Je marchais devant le groupe, et les navigatrices encore saoules et déjantées, dont Gabriella Daniels qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un.

- Et Kenneth alors ? répliqua une autre navigatrice.

- Kenneth est un crétin ! lança Gabby. Il pense à toutes les autres gonzesses du vaisseau, même qu'il pense que le vaisseau est une gonzesse, j'suis sûre qu'il s'ennuie pas en allant se coucher.

Jack dégueule à ce moment-là.

Heureusement Garrus s'arrête juste avant de lui foncer dedans. Grunt relâche un peu son emprise pour lui permettre de prendre appui sur ses genoux.

Les rares personnes encore présentes dans les rues s'éclipsent en voyant la scène.

- Bordel, si Aria voyait ça, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour quiconque.

Je sens le regard de Thane contre mon cou et ça me fait frissonner. Mon coude commence à me faire mal…sûrement à cause de ce coup que j'ai porté au butarien, généralement je ressens rien les premières minutes, c'est après que ça devient sérieux.

On se remet en marche jusqu'à la navette…enfin. J'ai encore les basses dans le corps. Je transpire à grosses gouttes. Ne pas regarder Garrus, surtout pas. Bordel, j'en tremblais tellement j'étais excitée.

Je me place sur le côté de la navette et aide tout le petit monde à rentrer. Grunt doit soulever Jack pour qu'elle passe la porte. Samara me pose une main tendre sur l'épaule et s'appuie légèrement pour monter. Son regard est translucide, comme à son habitude. En voilà une qui n'aura pas été bourrée, pensais-je. Elle est une des seules d'ailleurs. Tout le monde est rentré. Thane me tend la main pour que je monte à mon tour. Une main en sueur. Je suis un peu gênée lorsque je la prends. Il m'aide à me hisser, un peu trop fort et je me retrouve contre lui. Pendant un instant, j'effleure sa tenue de cuir, son torse d'écaille douce. Je sens son odeur salée, salie, la transpiration comme tout le monde. Puis je reprends mes esprits et me retourne pour demander au pilote de décoller fissa.

De retour au vaisseau, c'est le même cirque : Grunt qui traîne Jack par une épaule, les navigatrices qui se dissolvent en gloussant,…

- J'suis pas bien là, grogne Jack.

- Elle va revomir, Shepard, fait Samara en relevant la tête sur moi.

- On descend aux toilettes, vite.

Cette fois, Grunt la porte entre ses deux bras puissants. Je tourne les talons et ouvre un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des dames sur le pont 3. L'ascenseur la remue encore plus. Ses lèvres sont rouges de sang. Ses yeux sont plissés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait boire ? lançais-je alors presque énervée.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer que ma soirée se termine comme ça.

- Bah ! lança Grunt dans un grommellement. Elle a voulu jouer la maligne… à boire plus de verres que moi…Ha ! et regardez le résultat ! Alors, qui a gagné selon vous, Shepard ?

- Parlez pas d'alcool, marmonne Jack.

Sa tête ballotte contre l'armure de Grunt. Il a une drôle de moue de la bouche.

- Allons, commandant, fait Samara en nous dirigeant, car je suis moi-même un peu entamée. Amenons-la ici.

Lorsqu'on entre, IDA fait savoir à Grunt qu'il n'est pas dans les bonnes toilettes. Jack se traîne sur le carrelage, jusqu'au bord de la cuvette qu'elle agrippe de ses mains frissonnantes.

Elle y vomit presque aussitôt. Grunt fait volte-face.

- Aah, ça me répugne…une humaine qui dégueule.

- Merci Grunt, mais vous n'êtes plus obligé de rester, fis-je en me retournant sur lui.

- Ca me va. Bonne nuit, Shepard.

Il lance un signe qu'il veut poli à Samara, mais ça reste un brutal acquiescement de sa lourde tête.

Samara s'est agenouillée près de Jack et lui essuie délicatement son front plein de sueur. Je me penche vers elle à mon tour.

- Ca va aller, Jack ?

- J'suis qu'une conne, Shepard, fait-elle en relevant sa tête de la cuvette et je vois que son maquillage a coulé sous ses yeux. Une pauvre conne…putain.

Samara me lance un regard inquiet. Elle avait un instinct maternel très prononcé, sûrement plus depuis qu'elle avait tué Morinth. Après tout, elle nous voyait peut-être tous comme ses enfants.

- Pour sûr, vous bourrez la gueule avec un Krogan ! lançais à Jack. Fallait avoir de sacrées couilles pour oser affronter Grunt à ce jeu-là ! A mon avis, il a pas dû apprécier que vous le provoquiez là-dessus.

Je la vois sourire. Ses lèvres sont tremblantes.

- J'me suis pas laissée faire, reprend Jack en crachant dans la cuvette. C'est toujours comme ça. J'me laisse jamais faire.

Elle crache une dernière fois et s'essuie ses yeux.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous remettra d'aplomb, dit Samara qui continue de la fixer avec attention.

- Ouais, … il me reste plus que ça maintenant.

Jack se remet debout, un peu trop vite du moins, car elle titube. Je la rattrape.

- Allez, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, c'est plus proche.

Encore, Samara me suit. J'ai la très nette impression qu'elle ne veut pas nous laisser partir.

Le Normandy est rarement aussi calme. Je réveille Chakwas en entrant à l'infirmerie.

- Commandant ? grommelle-t-elle. Vous …quelle heure est-il ?

- Désolée docteur, j'vous dépose ce colis et je vous laisse dormir.

J'aide Jack à s'allonger sur un des lits. Je vois d'ailleurs que trois autres lits sont occupés dans la même rangée. Je vois Joker, roulé en boule comme un fœtus, à côté, il y a Kenneth, le rouquin du pont 4, et encore à côté, il y a Tali.

- Et voilà…regardez, tous les rois de la picole sont là, ironisais-je. Comme ça, vous ne serez pas seule.

Tali me fait un petit signe pour me montrer qu'elle n'est pas endormie.

J'entends Jack grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Y a des chances pour qu'elle vomisse encore, dis-je à l'adresse de Chakwas.

- Je vais chercher les seaux dans ce cas.

Je lance un regard à la porte du fond et songe alors que Legion est resté tout seul toute la soirée. Peut-être était-ce stupide…mais si ça se trouve, il aurait apprécié se joindre à nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais personne n'était allé le chercher.

Je lance un « bonne nuit » à toute l'équipe de bourrés à moitié endormis et retrouve Samara qui m'attend sagement.

- C'était une très agréable soirée, Shepard, je tenais à vous le dire.

- Pourtant, il ne m'a pas semblé que vous vous amusiez beaucoup.

- Au contraire, réplique Samara, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec l'équipage de Cerberus, apprendre à mieux les connaître. Et Kelly Chambers. Une femme troublante.

- Bordel, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez pas me dire qu'elle vous a fait du rentre-dedans à vous aussi ?

Samara se fige un instant, puis sa surprise se transforme en amusement.

- Votre réaction trahit votre jalousie, Shepard.

- Moi, jalouse ?

- Je voudrais bien savoir à qui d'autre Kelly Chambers s'intéresse pour que vous soyez à ce point sur la défensive.

Elle pique au vif. Je serre les lèvres, démasquée. Je pourrais la rembarrer, lui dire que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, que je suis toujours son commandant…même si je suis alcoolisée. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être rude, pas maintenant, pas avec Samara. Je la vois encore comme au premier jour, trop belle pour être blessée. Un peu plus, pas de Garrus, et je tomberai amoureuse.

Je mets sûrement trop de temps à répondre car Samara reprends.

- Je comprends les secrets, Shepard, ne vous inquiétez pas. Souvenez-vous que je suis une oreille attentive…au cas où vos secrets pèseraient trop. Appelez cela aussi de la curiosité si vous le désirez.

Elle me lance un sourire et fait volte-face.

Je suis dans un état second lorsque je remonte dans mes quartiers. Samara m'a troublé. Je préfère essayer de ne pas y penser. Je commence à enlever les morceaux de mon armure, un à un lorsque j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir.

Je me retourne aussitôt pour voir apparaître l'ombre de Garrus. Il est arcbouté contre l'aquarium, dans son armure brisée et me regarde, de ses yeux pénétrants.

- Vous n'êtes pas couché encore ? fis-je d'un ton légèrement provocateur.

Je continue à retirer les pièces de mon armure. Ses yeux se détournent un instant sur les poissons qu'il regarde nager.

- J'avais juste envie de faire un petit détour par vos quartiers.

Ses griffes viennent tapoter la vitre de l'aquarium.

- J'ai la curieuse impression qu'on ne nous laisse jamais terminer nos conversations, fit-il.

J'ai enlevé et rangé toutes les pièces de mon armure à présent. Je ne porte plus que ma tunique de simili, celle qui porte chaud, celle qui me fait transpirer. Je reste un instant face à lui, sans bouger. Puis, d'un geste délicat, je commence à faire glisser la fermeture éclair.

Le son attire Garrus qui tourne aussitôt la tête sur moi, ses mandibules s'agitant nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Un éclat illumine son regard.

- Shepard…

Je l'entends à peine murmurer. Une, voir deux secondes plus tard, il m'a plaqué contre le mur pour m'embrasser de ses lèvres rugueuses. Je gémis à la sensation. C'était ce que j'avais attendu toute la soirée…si ce n'est davantage. Garrus me bloque toute échappatoire, il est insistant, tendu et plus brutal qu'il ne le devrait. Je me laisse aller contre lui et commence à lui retirer des morceaux de son armure. Il ne semble pas d'accord. Il a autre chose en tête. Ses bras puissants m'agrippe aux cuisses, cuisses qu'il remonte contre le mur, jusqu'à sa tête. Il me tient fermement pour ne pas que je tombe, car la position me fait vaciller. Mes mains se plaquent contre le mur pour tenir l'équilibre, mais il me soutient bien. De ses griffes, il fait glisser le reste de la fermeture jusqu'au bas de mon dos, et retire tout ce qu'il peut retirer au niveau de mes jambes. Il est impatient…tellement excité. J'ai les jambes sur ses épaules maintenant et mon sexe qui s'offre à lui, humide. Il n'hésite pas.

Et alors que je le regarde d'en haut, il se met à me lécher. Il donne des coups de tête, et ses coups de tête font virer sa langue d'un bout à l'autre de mon intimité. Je me retiens de pousser un cri. Je n'aurais pas même imaginé qu'il puisse faire une telle chose…qu'il y ait même pensé. Ma tête se vide, s'embrume… je savoure les coups de langue granuleuse et mes jambes se resserrent autour de lui, frissonnantes. Je m'agite de petits spasmes. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Il est précis, malgré ses mouvements brusques, il sait quoi faire, exactement. C'est impensable. J'ouvre les yeux, je le vois, je les ferme, je le vois encore. Je suis couverte de sueur maintenant. Plus encore qu'avant. Je gémis et mes jambes se resserrent encore plus fort, prêtes à l'étrangler. Je sens ses griffes qui me soutiennent et qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Ca me fait mal…ça me fait du bien. Mes mains vont s'égarer contre son crâne, sur sa zone sensible, derrière ses franges. Il s'agite plus encore. Je vois ses yeux gris qui remontent sur moi, brillants d'excitation.

Je sens ses mandibules contre mon sexe lorsqu'il presse trop. Elles viennent me griffer la peau autour, appuyer contre le bord de mes cuisses.

Je ne tiens plus. Savoir ce qu'il me faisaitt avec cette langue vivace, c'était devenu difficile de se retenir plus longtemps.

Je lâche un lourd gémissement qui frémit dans la pièce lorsque je me sens atteindre mon pic de jouissance. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me sens fondre contre lui. Après ce cri, Garrus ralentit son allure progressivement, puis lèche le contour de mon sexe, l'intérieur des cuisses, le ventre qu'il embrasse pour finir.

Je tremblote. Il me fait regagner le sol avec une soudaine délicatesse. Il est de nouveau sous contrôle, pensais-je. Je me sens toute faible et fragile dans ses bras. On reste tous les deux muets pendant plusieurs minutes, à se caresser mutuellement. Je suis de toute façon incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'aurais envie de lui dire que c'était monumental, qu'on devrait remettre ça un jour où l'autre, ou encore envie de lui demander comment il avait su que les humaines aimaient ça, comment il savait que _moi_ j'aimais ça. Mais non, je me taisais. Je me taisais parce que tout ça, ce n'était pas plus important que maintenant. Mon front contre le sien, la chaleur de son corps sous son armure.

On se couche, béat, euphorique sur le lit et il me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux, la tête calée entre son épaule et son torse, il y a un trou parfait pour moi à cet endroit. Il rajuste la couverture sur nous d'un bras.

- Shepard, fait-il alors.

Il devine que je ne dors pas encore.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous voulez encore nous cacher…seulement…je voudrais vous dire que j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Je ne vais pas avoir peur du regard des autres quand je serai à votre bras. Je me contrefous de ce qu'ils pensent. Mais je veux être à vos côtés, ne plus être forcé d'éviter des gestes et des mots…

- J'en ai envie aussi, Garrus, fis-je d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

- Bien content que vous pensiez pareil. Ca commençait à me ronger.

D'un geste délicat, il ramène quelques-uns de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je sens une remontée d'alcool.

- Dîtes, vous n'avez pas peur qu'IDA nous ait maté ?

Il fait silence un instant, puis lance un rire.

- C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas coupé le canal, fait-il.

J'ai soudain un pic d'adrénaline. J'aurais pensé qu'il allait en rire, me rassurer, mais pas qu'il irait me sortir : « tiens, oui, c'est probable que l'I.A se soit rincé l'œil en me regardant vous lécher ».

Rien qu'en y pensant, je me sens de nouveau frissonner d'excitation. Garrus me serre un peu plus fort.

- Aah, fait-il, de toute façon, ça devait arriver.

- IDA ? lançais-je alors.

Silence. Je me tends sur le lit, en attente de la voix synthétique.

- IDA, efface les derniers enregistrements du vaisseau, fis-je.

- Compris, Shepard.

Garrus me regarde, l'air avisé.

- Elle était là, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Elle est partout, c'est une I.A.


End file.
